


【Obikin】No Light (Vader's POV)

by kizuna030



Series: 【Obikin】No Light [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Lies, M/M, Overprotective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, i'm too sleepy to tag anything..., there will be more tags as i update new chapters...
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Anakin無法讓Obi-Wan離開自己。Anakin can't let Obi-Wan go.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus (Implied), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: 【Obikin】No Light [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是這個系列中最後的一部分了。  
> 分為10章。  
> 如果你有看過Obi-Wan POV，即系列正文，你可以看到更多Vader所做的心情和事情。  
> 當然如果單純看這篇也是可以當作獨立文章觀看。  
> 後續分別會在每個星期二及五更新，最後一章將會在Ewan生日當天發出。

Anakin抱著眼神渙散的Obi-Wan，懷中人已經無法再向他作出任何反應。他在尖叫，即使身處在熔岩之地，他仍能感覺到自己的體溫和懷中人的一同逝去，冷如冰窖。他無法相信自己竟然是殺死愛人的兇手。他蒼白的臉頰還有無神的雙眼，和他的夢境如出一轍。

雙手顫抖把對方緊抱入懷，嘗試讓自己溫暖他的身體，可是根本沒有任何用處。他無法接受自己竟然做出了這不能饒恕自己的事，他轉投黑暗面，只為想要救回他的愛人，可是他背棄了戀人的信仰，卻竟落得如此境地。他不知道自己到底做了什麼，如果原力能夠把他的Obi-Wan帶回來，他什麼都願意做。

Anakin感覺時間凝住了這一刻，直至Darth Sidious蹲在他的身邊，昔日慈愛的老人早在他殺了Windu時消失不見，只剩下這載有最邪惡的西斯靈魂的軀殼仍然遺留人間。感覺到Darth Sidious原力在身旁的他無法作出任何回應，滿腦子只有對自己的憎恨，以及Obi-Wan最後的說話。西斯尊主佯裝一副可惜的樣子，但他說出來的話讓男生重燃了希望。

「噢，看起來真可惜，就差一點便能救活他了。」聽到這句說話，Anakin攥緊了握著Obi-Wan身體的雙手，沒有看向西斯。他知道如果Obi-Wan真的復活了，對方必定不會原諒他讓自己成了一頭野獸，甚至會埋怨自身不教導好自己，而Darth Sidious一定會讓Obi-Wan成人質，像是操控奴隸一樣掌控自己。他知道這是最終的結果，但相比這些不堪的後果，至少Obi-Wan還能活著。

Anakin深吸了一口氣：「你答應過我要把他帶回來的，要怎樣做。」並非疑問句，而是陳述句，語氣蘊含著不能抗拒的命令。他的西斯師傅不怒反笑，他知道對前絕地知道他提出這件事的目的，而對方心甘情願地步入自己的計謀。好，Vader，這很好。

「在他的身體灌入你的原力，這能讓他呼吸救回來。不過要讓他活過來，就要看看你能做些什麼了，Lord Vader。」沒有多加理會令人煩厭的尖銳笑聲，Anakin把自己身上的腰封解了下來，把它放到熱烘烘的沙石上，才小心翼翼地讓Obi-Wan的腦袋枕上去。他閉上雙眼，感受著這裏流動著的原力，他感覺到的是無盡的痛苦以及恐懼，不僅是來自自身的感覺，而是整個星球都籠罩著黑暗。

他能聽到不知從何以來的慘叫，可是身邊除了他、Darth Sidious還有那些機械人以外，根本就沒有會大叫的生物，Darth Vader的眉頭深鎖，專注於和原力的聯繫，讓它們能流進Obi-Wan的體內。但他越是專注，就越是聽到那些人在尖叫，無形的原力如同無數的手一樣不斷勒著他的喉嚨，他的手臂，他的大腿。他無法讓自己平靜下來。

他想用力地把這些絕望的情緒趕離自己身邊，可是他不能，那些哀號、那種絕望，還有這個星球本來的熱度，它們只是在他的身上越纏越緊。所幸的是，他與原力的聯繫是全宇宙數一數二的人，即使在這個境況，他仍能勉強地把原力注入Obi-Wan僵硬的身體內，不是很多，卻足以讓對方重新開始微弱地呼吸。

Darth Vader鬆了一口氣，感覺到紐帶的另一頭再次燃起了火苗，才小心謹慎地把他抱在自己的懷中，把他帶到Darth Sidious的船上。他的內心深處很清楚Obi-Wan醒過來是不會原諒自己的，但他不會讓對方再次在自己的手中溜走，永遠也不可能。而他同時亦深明自己無法逃出Darth Sidious的計劃中，只要能讓Obi-Wan再次呼吸，他會不惜一切代價，即是價值是自己。

讓Obi-Wan推持呼吸是一件事，可要讓他真正地活過來是另一回事。而可憎的Darth Sidious卻一直不多提及這件事，男生無法得知到底對方是否真的知道可以如何救回Obi-Wan，他能做的就只有向對方提出一些救回Obi-Wan能帶來的利益。

他向Darth Sidious提出對方能當一個實驗品，研究讓人們如何隔絕原力、復活過來，以及讓人忘卻以往的記憶，而不傷害他的大腦，只為對方能活過來。這個建議讓Darth Vader難受得想要吐出來，他無法想像Obi-Wan只能躺在手術台上任人魚肉，不過現在他只能卑躬屈膝，讓Darth Sidious做他想做的事。他不能向對方開戰，因為他無法一邊向對方攻擊的同時，保護失去意識的Obi-Wan。

他甚至建議抑制劑連同生理鹽水一同注入Obi-Wan的體內。Darth Vader知道，這種分量的抑制劑，不再只有抑制的作用，而是要切斷Obi-Wan與原力的聯繫。可是他別無他選，他只能讓Obi-Wan在Darth Sidious的心中提升了一些價值。

半年過去了，他在和皇帝一同建立帝國的同時，失去了擎愛在身旁的折磨日漸加深，自九歲起，他便沒有想過Obi-Wan會有一天不在自己身邊的可能性。現在，他並不能每天都待在Coruscant內陪伴著Obi-Wan一同進入研究室，他的職責不容他這樣做。他暗自慶幸自己的表情都埋進了令人不寒而悚的頭盔內，沒有人能讀懂他的心情。

Anakin Skywalker，天選者，Skywalker將軍，無畏的英雄......無論是哪一個稱呼也好，都是指同一個人。那人的樣子早就滲透了每人個渴望和平的人民的希望中，甚至是絕地。那是他必須要戴著頭盔的原因，即使他不希望擁有這個頭盔。

有時候他會悲觀地想如果Obi-Wan這輩子都不會醒過來，然後走到病床邊，撫著本應因長年揮舞光劍而帶有薄繭的手，感受著皮膚下的脈搏，試著告訴自己他會醒過來的。總有一天Obi-Wan會離開這個他最厭倦的地方，而在那個時候，他會把最好的全都獻給他，不過他也說不清，當中除了對Obi-Wan的愛以外，還有沒有無法說出口的悔疚。

某天，Obi-Wan終於醒過來了，沒有等待任何通知，Darth Vader便向Obi-Wan的房間快步地走過去。他慶幸Darth Sidious曾透露過自己是如何在當共和國議長時，維持藍色的雙眼，這讓Obi-Wan便不會被自己嚇到了。可是Obi-Wan只是睜開了雙眼，坐在床上，沒有聚焦地看著雪白的牆壁。男生感覺到一頭冷水頓時被澆下，原力在叫囂有什麼不對徑。Darth Vader走上前，脫下了頭盔，坐到床邊，一手輕撫上Obi-Wan的臉頰，把他的臉轉過來，好對上自己的雙眼。

「Obi-Wan？」他嘗試呼喚對方的名字，可是別說是反應，對方連看到他的時候也毫無波瀾，就像他看不見自己，就像自己並不存在。Darth Vader閉上了雙眸，嚥下唾液，再次睜開了雙眼，喚出對方的名字。可是對方仍然吝嗇給予他一絲反應，西斯頭也不轉地詢問這裏的醫療機槭人：「他怎麼了？」

「我們也不清楚，當他醒過來後便是這樣了。」Darth Vader五指一收，三個機械人有兩個被肢解了，餘下的一個慌張地叫著，西斯再次開口：「繼續你們的研究，不過我要他真正的回過來，而非現在的樣子，告訴你們的主管，現在！」機械人馬上像是碌出去似地跑離這個地方，男生的神情馬上軟弱起來，絲毫不像那氣勢磅薄的西斯。

「回到我的身邊，Obi-Wan，我愛你。」輕輕在對方的唇上留下一吻，一如所料地得不到任何回應，大手在他的眼前一揮，雙眼隨即闔上，只有一句：「睡吧，愛人。」回盪在這冰冷的空間內。

這是Obi-Wan第一次甦醒時的情景，然後便有第三、第四次.......每次都失敗告終，他不是那個男生愛著的人。一次他崩潰似地喃著有人要殺他，他要殺人，他不想殺人，他不能殺人這些說話；一次他仍然沒有說話，卻在看到Darth Vader的樣子時不能自控地痛哭。

看到這樣的Obi-Wan，他覺得自己的心臟也被掏空了似的，即使沒有戴著頭盔，他還能聽見自己沉重的呼吸聲。他甚至在夜間彷彿聽到愛人失聲的尖叫，還有他夢裏的對方渾身是血，指控他的罪行，控訴是他讓他落得如此下場。這些念頭充斥在Darth Vader的思緒間，而他可悲地沒有任何退路。

Obi-Wan每次甦醒過來都是對Darth Vader的折磨，從開初西斯仍抱有希望，相信對方會真正地回過來，到現在已經過了一年，他已經無法看見任何曙光。Darth Sidious也開始對Obi-Wan的狀況感到不耐煩，已經在上次Obi-Wan甦醒的時候，下了最後通諜，若Obi-Wan下次醒過來也是這樣，那他必須要考慮停止這個計劃了。

然後一天，他感受到原力熟悉的波動，不同於早幾次的甦醒，這次他能感應到Obi-Wan滿腹疑惑的情緒。不消片刻，他便接到醫療機械人的通知，說Obi-Wan已經醒了，草草回應一句，便踏上了進入醫療室的通道上。

他不知道自己應該怎樣面對這次的Obi-Wan，不知道對方這次又會變成怎樣一個他不認識的人，不敢把戴著的頭盔脫下來，害怕這次自己會因此而崩潰。當他進入醫療室，看見躺在病床上的人一臉茫然地看著他，透過紅色的光學鏡片，他仍然能看見那雙灰藍色的眼睛看著自己，他感覺非常正確，就如往昔一樣。

Darth Vader把他的頭盔脫掉，想要好好地看著對方的容顏。當對方看到他的樣子時，並沒有和之前一樣失控。相反，他們就這樣沉默地凝視著對方，Darth Vader不敢開口或是別過眼，恐懼眼前的人會在他眨眼的一剎便會再次闔上雙眼沉睡。

「你是Darth Vader？」熟悉的聲音在耳邊響起，但由於一年沒說話，那本應溫婉的聲音此刻添上了沙啞，Darth Vader不知道該如何回應他的問題，對方不應該這樣稱呼他的，可是最終他只是點了點頭。

看到Obi-Wan掙扎著想要坐直身體，Darth Vader搶先一步扶著他，然後把Obi-Wan本睡著的枕頭放到他的身後，好讓他坐得舒服一點。他坐在對方的身邊，把茶几上的水倒進杯子裏，遞給Obi-Wan，好讓他能滋養喉嚨。他同時用原力稍稍地包圍對方，看他有沒有感受到原力，幸運地，他沒有。現在，他必須要親口確認對方真的忘記了一切。

「你不記得我了？」聞言，Obi-Wan沒有任何猶豫地搖頭，而他的心卻因此而再次碎了。他知道對方會忘記自己，而這也是他所想要的效果，可是他卻無法為對方忘記一切而感到一絲真切的高興。Obi-Wan忘記的不只是過往的事，絕地、戰爭、傷亡等這些折磨他已久的事，而是和Anakin的第一次見面，對自己抱著的愛意，他們所經歷的一切，這份感情，他全部都記不起了。

Darth Vader放開了抿著的雙唇，繼續向對方說：「你是Obi-Wan Kenobi，而我是你的愛人。」他毫不意外對方露出驚訝的神情，想想也是合理的，畢竟無論是誰也好，被告知有一個毫不認識的戀人，都不得不因而驚訝。

不過對方很快便接受了這個事實，很快便收起了驚訝的神情，詢問到：「為什麼我會受了傷？」不愧是Obi-Wan。Darth Vader默默在心中評論道，他知道愛人總是想要尋根究底的精神無論如何都不會消散的。他把對方的手放到掌心，碰到對方溫暖的皮膚才再次對上灰藍色的雙眸。

「有人想要傷害你，不過他已經死去了。」他所說的話是沒有一點錯誤，Anakin Skywalker已經死了，在他親手殺了Obi-Wan的時候已經死去，取而代之的是Darth Vader的出現。當他想到過往的自己是傷害了Obi-Wan的兇手，感覺到熟悉的憤怒湧上心頭。但當他輕撫對方的手時，那股怒氣馬上便被撫平了。「我不會讓任何人再有任何機會傷害你，我答應你。」

Obi-Wan勾出一個微笑，輕聲地說著：「聽起來真危險呢。」Darth Vader的心再次跳動起來，他的天使的笑容讓他碎裂的心臟黏合起來，為了這個笑容，他可以放棄宇宙間的一切。愛意徐徐流過身體每一吋血管，他情難自禁地執起了Obi-Wan的手，虔誠地在他的手背上烙下吻，說：「我愛你，Obi-Wan。」

理所當然地得不到對方的任何回應，他也沒有因而氣餒，他知道對方總有一天會再次把「我愛你」這如同魔法一樣的咒語說出口，自己也不是第一次得不到對方的回應，他能撐下去的，現在重要的是讓Obi-Wan多點休息。

他低聲地說：「再休息一下吧，Obi-Wan。待你醒過來後，我們就會在家了。」他不得不動用一些絕地的小技兩讓對方盡快入眠，看著Obi-Wan馬上用力地眨眨眼睛，低喃了什麼便沉沉地睡過去了。

Darth Vader感覺到紐帶另一頭的西斯正催促他前來報告Obi-Wan的狀況，但他還是慢條斯理地享受看著Obi-Wan的時光。在對方的唇上親了一口，就像往日還是他的學徒的時候，趁著師傅沉睡的時間在他嘴上偷偷一吻。再多看Obi-Wan平穩的睡顏數眼，他才把男人抱回他的住所內。


	2. Chapter 2

他單膝跪在Darth Sidious的面前，藏在頭盔下的臉頰帶著急躁，他想陪在Obi-Wan的身邊。然而他還是努力地維持著平穩地匯報Obi-Wan的狀況。聽過Darth Vader的匯報，皇帝露出了滿意的笑容：「好，Lord Vader，非常好。監視他，如果有異樣，殺掉他的工作就交給你了。明天帶他過來，我需要檢查一下。」Darth Vader閉上了雙眼，忍耐著內心的不認同，回應：「是的，Master。」皇帝揮手示意他能離開，男生才離開了這個讓他厭倦的地方。

他大步地走回他的住所內，而他看到的情景讓他的心頭一暖。Obi-Wan像往昔地在廚房內泡茶，茶香溢至住所內的每一處，和以往他每一次回到房間時，他會嗅到的的味道，看到的景況。也許他還能佯裝一下戰爭沒有爆發，自己沒有墜入黑暗面，Obi-Wan也不曾死去。可是他明白這是不可能的，因為他知道茶葉裏頭混有記憶以及原力的抑制劑，只要Obi-Wan一直喝，那麼他便不會奪回他的記憶和與原力的聯繫，甚至會被原力拒絕接觸。

他不願打擾此刻的寧靜，當對方泡好茶轉過身的時候，看向自己的同時說到：「噢，Vader你回來了。要點茶嗎？」Darth Vader點點頭，望著對方在櫃子內多拿一個杯子，捧著盤子走到餐桌旁坐下，他才跟了上去，坐在他對面的空位，把讓他窒息的頭盔脫了下來，放坪餐桌上。

Obi-Wan稱他作「Vader」是不對的，不過他不能用「Anakin Skywalker」的名字，如果說有一天，他真的恢復了記憶，想要尋找他們的過去，他不能冒險讓Obi-Wan知道任何事。靈光一閃，他想起了小時候母親替他取的小名。「你不叫我Vader的。Ani，你是這樣叫我的。」Obi-Wan小心地發出這個音節，沒有在恴對方的猶豫，Darth Vader不自覺地展露了笑容。

看到Obi-Wan的臉頰泛紅，輕咳數聲，男生感覺到臉上的笑容揚得更高。「我是誰？唔.....我是指我的身份、工作之類的，因為現在除了我的名字，我什麼也想不起來。」聽到Obi-Wan這樣問道，Darth Vader的心頭一緊，他早就料想到對方會這樣問，也想好了應對的說話。但是他從不喜歡欺騙Obi-Wan這個念頭，畢竟他們在確立了關係後便答應過對方不會有所保留。臉上的笑容漸漸消散，取而代之的是平靜的表情。

「在我們在一起以前，你曾是來自Stewjon的議員。後來你偶爾會和我一同執行一些任務，你是我們的遊說家，總能用你的嘴巴獲勝。」說到這裏，他的視線放到了Obi-Wan兩片紅潤的薄唇上，愛人尷尬地舔了下唇瓣，嘗試以茶杯遮著嘴唇，移開了目光。Obi-Wan害羞的神緒被他收入眼簾，讓他想要狠狠地吻上那熟悉的雙唇，但他會忍耐這情緒，他想尊重Obi-Wan的意願。

他亦同時暗自慶幸由於對方的鬍子因治療而被剃光了，光滑的臉頰無法遮掩Obi-Wan粉嫩的薄唇，更無法掩蓋對方害羞時湧上血色的臉蛋。Obi-Wan現在看上去一點都不像他年輕應有的樣子，若旁人不知道，大抵會認為Obi-Wan只年長他數年。在學徒的時候他一直很想讓Obi-Wan剃掉鬍子，當時他不明白對方的堅持，但他現在理解，那些鬍子是怎樣使對方變得更成熟，不會因自己在較年輕的時候便當上了絕地武士而有受到別人的挑戰。

嚥下茶水的Obi-Wan明顯放鬆了下來，繼續詢問：「我們是怎樣認識的？」Darth Vader專注地看著Obi-Wan，再次劃出一個溫柔的笑顏：「當時我到Stewjon執行任務－－保護一位議員，就是你。你很......漂亮，我從未見過有人能像你一樣美，在看到你的第一眼我便愛上了你。你充滿智慧，總能解決問題。雖然你是個和平主義者，但你在自己或他人面對危險時，拿起你一直認為很不文明的激光槍，毫不猶豫地處理危險。在我看來，你每個特質都是如此吸引，我愛你。」實際情況也許是虛構的，他從沒踏足Stewjon，二人相遇是個意外，但他對Obi-Wan的愛是真的，在第一次看見對方便愛上了他也是真的。

Darth Vader眼看著Obi-Wan臉頰上的紅色染得更深，有些緊張地回應：「我......呃...謝謝？」話畢，他又拿起了茶杯，大概是被他喝光了，因此很快又把它放回桌子上。他並不想讓Obi-Wan變得這麼緊張，只想愛人可以欣然地接受自己的愛意，一如往昔。

於是他站了起來，走到Obi-Wan的身旁握著了他的手，坐著的人慢慢抬頭迎接自己的視線，他才開口說道：「我愛你，所以我不想讓你感到不舒服。」Obi-Wan眼中映著一絲Darth Vader不明白的疼痛，但他很快便回握了自己的手，說到：「我不是......我只是需要多點時間，畢竟我現在什麼記憶都沒有，這感覺......太快了。」聽到愛人的話，男生只是勾出個細微的笑容，安慰對方：「沒關係，我會等你的。」

可是這並沒能安撫對方的心情。意料之外地，Obi-Wan站了起來，沒有握著自己的另一隻手撫上了臉頰，抬著頭在自己的唇上親了一口。這蜻蜓點水般的吻讓Darth Vader的心頭上燃起了光彩，他從沒想過Obi-Wan會這樣做。

看到Obi-Wan想轉身離開，Darth Vader馬上攥緊了他們牽著的手，五指插進對方的指間，掌心相連，感受對方的體溫。他同時把男人扯進自己的懷裹，另一隻手則霸道的摟著他比以往更纖細的腰肢。在對方回過神以前，雙唇再次覆上對方微啓的紅唇上。

感覺到Obi-Wan的手搭到自己的肩膀上，溫馴地張著嘴巴讓自己能和他的舌頭糾纏起來這點，讓Darth Vader難以自控地變得更強勢。原力知道他有多想念這個，那一年來他線會在對方的唇上留下大大小小的吻，可是已經很久沒有得到過對方的回應。有那麼一瞬間，Darth Vader覺得自己變回了那熱情的毛頭小子，想把Obi-Wan親得頭暈轉向。

直至Obi-Wan受不了地輕推他的身體，Darth Vader才不捨地離開對方的嘴唇，被輕咬過的唇瓣此刻顯得紅腫，男生滿意地看著他的傑作。Obi-Wan緊張地低喃數聲要去洗澡，急忙地走到衣櫃拿出衣服，便大步地走進浴室。Darth Vader並沒有漏掉愛人的每一個動作，直到Obi-Wan躲進浴室內他才收回視線。

他把Obi-Wan替自己泡的茶倒掉，收好桌上的茶具，拿出帝國的文件查閱讀，等待Obi-Wan讓出浴室。Obi-Wan用了比他想像中要長的時間才出來，但還沒到過長的地步。「那我先去睡了。晚安，Ani。」Darth Vader從文件中抽回注意力，看著身上的睡袍綁不好，露出了底下胡亂綁著的繃帶的Obi-Wan，先回應了Obi-Wan：「晚安，Obi-Wan。」

他把文件合上，隨即再次跟上了對方的腳步，順便在Obi-Wan看不到的地方運用原力，把繃帶放到手中。「Obi-Wan，你的繃帶沒綁好。」Obi-Wan看下望了眼，無奈地嘆了一口氣，坐直了身子，把睡袍蛻至腰間，露出了那白晢的肌膚。Darth Vader定睛地看著Obi-Wan的後背，他想在對方的身上烙下痕跡，讓他知道他是自己的。

也許因為他盯著的時間有點長，Obi-Wan好奇地喚到自己的名字時，他才回過神來。先把對方的捲成一團的繃帶解下，小心地為對方綁上新的一層。他故意向前靠近，讓自己的氣息打在對方赤裸的後背上，皮手套偶爾觸碰對方的皮膚，他知道對方身體每一個敏感點，而他亦對對方輕顫著的反應非常滿意。

Darth Vader已經替Obi-Wan綁好了繃帶，可是對方明顯沒有發現這點，他壓下笑意，站起來。Obi-Wan如夢初醒地抬起了頭看著自己，向他展露出不常見的微笑，也和對方一同展開笑容。他掛著笑容，走到衣櫥拿出褲子便進入浴室。他能感覺到身下的小兄弟僅因剛才久違的親密而稍微抬起了頭，嘆了口氣，現在他只能洗冷水澡，好讓自己能夠平復心情。

回到寢室，聽到床上傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，他就知道對方果然需要自己在旁才能入睡，畢竟他的體內流動著屬於自己的原力。雖然知道對方還未入眠，但是他仍然躡手躡腳地爬到床上，不想造成太大的滋擾。他卻沒有留意他用了機械手環抱在背對自己的Obi-Wan的腰間上，在懷中人不自然地一僵才憶起了他使用了金屬手。

他無法透過機械手感覺到體溫，但他還是能感覺到Obi-Wan的手搭上自己的手時的觸感，也知道對方無論何時都會讓自己溫暖起來。他親䁥地親上了Obi-Wan的耳背，輕聲為自己的大意而道歉，手卻一直沒有放開Obi-Wan。「睡不著嗎？」Obi-Wan低哼了數聲，為了讓二人能睡得更舒服，他在Darth Vader的懷中調整姿勢，直至後背緊貼在對方的胸膛上才停下來，男生散發出的溫熱讓他好不舒服。

「為什麼你的手會變成這樣？」帶著濃濃睡意的聲音在寂靜的空間中響起，隨之而來的是Darth Vader感覺到自己的機械手被對方把玩著，軟柔的指頭仔細地掃過每一吋精密的機械上。Darth Vader有些好笑地看著懷中人略帶孩子氣的行為，閒出來的左手也執起對方姜黃色的髮絲玩弄起來。

憶起那年他仍是學徒時因衝動，不聽Obi-Wan的話而導致失去右臂，後來在營救Palpatine的時候，被西斯慫恿殺掉了仇人，這平復了他心中的怒意。他漫不經心地解釋：「那次你被敵人弄傷了，為了保護你，我失去了這隻手臂。不過只要你活著，要我失去什麼都不打緊。」

Obi-Wan沉默了一下，才緩慢地開口：「真希望你能愛惜自己多點，Ani。我並沒有這麼重要。」男生收緊了右邊的臂彎，左手則自Obi-Wan的頸窩與枕間的位置穿過去，手掌放到對方的胸腔上施力，好把Obi-Wan抱得更緊。他總是有一點討厭Obi-Wan把自己的地位排到他人的身後，為什麼男人就不能自私一點，承認自己的重要性？

「不，Obi-Wan。你是我生命中最重要的人，我不能，也不會讓你離去的。」如果是過往那完美的絕地大師，他必定又要換上教育他的聲線，不認同這如此「黑暗」的說話。不過，現在的Obi-Wan並沒收過絕地教育的染指，沒有成為難以說出或是表達感情的人。Obi-Wan輕嘆一口氣便把Darth Vader完好無缺的手帶到嘴巴，用親吻來安撫他的情緒。

Darth Vader因他的舉動而放鬆下來，驚覺到自己對對方的箝制過於用力，馬上放輕了力度。他的天使有讓他平靜下來的魔力，愛意泛上，再次不自控地向對方表白：「我愛你，Obi-Wan。」透過原力，Darth Vader能感覺到Obi-Wan因他的話而感到愉快，但他得到的回應就只有：「我知道。」而不是想聽到的「我愛你」。

男生以為自己會因此而失望，但他沒有。也許是因為他得到過更差的回應，而「我知道」線比沒有回應更好。因此，他只是輕輕地在Obi-Wan的髮旋上留下一個吻，再次用了絕地的小把戲，讓Obi-Wan沉睡過去。聽到Obi-Wan安穩的呼吸聲，Darth Vader終於能睡一覺好的，在這一年間，頭一次沒有惡夢的纏繞。


	3. Chapter 3

當Darth Vader醒過來時，懷中人仍在自己的雙手間，這時男生才能確信這並不是夢境，他的Obi-Wan真的醒了。撫過Obi-Wan凌亂的髪絲，再多看男人的睡顏數眼，他才小心地離開床舖，不願驚醒夢中人。

他在廚房內找到剩餘的食材，距離他認真炮製食物的日子已經過了許久。不用照料愛人的起居飲食讓他有點生疏，但他很快便再次熟練起來，畢竟過去十三年，他都一直為對方製作食物。

Darth Vader弄好早餐後，本打算喚Obi-Wan一同享用，可當他看到Obi-Wan沐浴在陽光下，閉上眼睛享受著的畫面，他止住了步伐。只有他才知道，眼前的男人多久沒有這樣放鬆自己，他的職責總是讓他付上無比巨大的責任。為了保衛宇宙 ，他付出了太多，失去了很多，卻得不到他一直渴望的和平。

他靜待對方抽離了自己的私人時間，當他看著那雙在太陽下映照成海藍色的眼眸時，他無法逃離這遍大海，能做的就只有迷戀地讓自己沉溺其中，用他的雙手盡量抱著他，用他的唇瓣盡力表達愛意。

男生不想放開纏著Obi-Wan的雙手，但他知道這樣下去，他特意為Obi-Wan弄的早餐會涼了，而對方也會肚餓。他只能不滿地低吼了數聲，不情願地放開了對方，回到餐桌旁的座位上。他看著Obi-Wan大快朵頤地品嘗著早餐，雙眼高興地瞇著，不自覺地發出滿意的哼聲，他覺得自己可以就這樣看著他一輩子。可是他知道自己永不能實現這個願望，皇帝昨天的指令很清𥇦，把Obi-Wan帶到他面前。

他抑壓心底的不悅以及擔憂，維持正常的聲線向Obi-Wan說：「待會吃完早餐後，我們要去拜會皇帝。」Obi-Wan口齒不清地回應數聲，又繼續研究盤子內的食物，逐一嘗試它們。Darth Vader湛藍色的雙眼寫滿了憂慮，Obi-Wan卻不曾看見。雖然Obi-Wan不曾看見他內心的黑暗，但他確切地看顧著他。事實上，他也不願讓Obi-Wan看見自己心底中那會傷害對方的陰暗。

「你吃這點就夠了？」Obi-Wan好奇地詢問他，他只是寵溺地笑言：「我看你吃就夠了。」這不純粹是單純的調戲對方的話，而是真實的陳述。他一直都特別喜歡看著Obi-Wan吃東西時候那滿足的神情，彷彿沒有任何事能夠阻止他那愉快的心情。他太想念這個了，比他以為的更要懷念。

在Obi-Wan逃跑似地走到他們的房間內，男生便去收拾了碗碟。在他把它們放到洗碗機內， 回到客廳時，Obi-Wan也剛好走了出來，在那一瞬間，Darth Vader雙眼亮了起來。他當然有看過Obi-Wan穿著除了絕地袍以外的服裝，也許那十多年來並不多於......十次？他不知道。沒有穿著絕地服裝的Obi-Wan真的很誘人，特別是他選的這套深藍色的衣服，把他襯托得更美艷。

Darth Vader情難自禁地走到Obi-Wan面前，雙手環抱著對方的腰肢，故意稍微壓下聲線，在對方的耳遍說：「你是我看過最美的人，我真的非常愛你。」如他所料，懷中人的臉馬上紅透了，把臉頰埋在自己的頸窩間，雙手則回抱自己，圍在腰間上。

帶著笑意的聲音在頸窩間傳出：「我知道我並沒有這麼漂亮，Ani。」Darth Vader加重了擁著Obi-Wan的力度，他懊惱愛人總是不懂他有多美好，這想法讓他不容置疑地向對方說：「不，你並不知道你有多美。」如同鈴鐺聲的清脆笑聲響起了，緊接著是他敷衍的回應，顯然是不想執著於此事上。

_帶他來，Lord Vader。_

Darth Sidious那難聽的聲音透過他們的師徒紐帶傳過來，催促Darth Vader快點把Obi-Wan帶去，讓他查看。西斯尊主仍然想享受和愛人的獨處時間，不過現實不容許他這樣做。他只能放開了Obi-Wan，把沉重的頭盔再次覆在頭上，蓋過了Anakin的面孔。他牽著Obi-Wan的手，和對方一同步出他們的住所內。

在前往皇帝的路途上，他們經過了暴風兵，沉寂的空氣就只有Darth Vader的機械呼吸聲在回盪著。透過原力，Darth Vader感應到身旁的人不時斷斷續續地傳來緊張感，他不禁猜想對方因何而緊張，但他有點可悲地發現，即使他能毫無阻隔地感應Obi-Wan的心情，卻無法解讀。

當他們走到皇帝所在之處時，石門開啓前的一刻，Darth Vader喚出了愛人的名字，換來對方的凝視。千言萬語纏繞在喉嚨間，一時半刻他也不知要說什麼，該提醒他要小心皇帝，應向他說無論怎樣都不要反抗，要對他說Darth Sidious是讓他受害的原因之一嗎？不，他不能。因為他知道無論Darth Sidious如何誘騙自己墜入黑暗面，他才是真正殺死Obi-Wan的人。

最終所有的思緒只幻化兩個動作，搖頭，然後放開緊握對方的手。他無法忽略對方的拉下的嘴角，想要攀回自己的手卻又無力地放下。Darth Vader不能讓Darth Sidious看透自己有多重視Obi-Wan，他知道西斯或多或少也知道Obi-Wan在自己心中的地位，但他並不是確切地知道自己的心意。在Darth Sidious眼中，提出要利用Obi-Wan作研究之用的自己並不再重視Obi-Wan，黑暗面已經扭曲了他。可是他知道自己還是對Obi-Wan一往情深，而對方知道這點就可以了，他壓下難受的滋味，然後透過師徒紐帶向西斯說話。

_我們到了，Master。_

他看到石門開啓時，Obi-Wan貌似想要開口說話，可對方的注意力很快便被裏頭的景象吸引了。Darth Vader先對方一步走到王座前，他聽到Obi-Wan的腳步聲跟上了自己的步伐，當他停止了，對方也停了下來。Obi-Wan靜了一會才開口問好，Darth Sidious在聽到他的問安時，怪裏怪氣地笑說著：「噢，Kenobi，你看上去好多了。」

「謝謝關心。」在確認了Obi-Wan對自己毫無印象後，Darth SIdious馬上召喚了自己身邊的原力，讓它們刺探Obi-Wan的狀況。Darth Vader厭倦地感覺到黑暗原力聚集在Obi-Wan的身邊，包圍著他整個人。他想要尖叫，想要制止Darth Sidious把黑暗染上了他生命中唯一的光源，不過這一切都只是空想，他只能抑制自己的思緒，不讓Darth Sidious窺探出他真正的想法。

環繞在Obi-Wan身邊的黑暗原力忽然遠離了他的身邊，Darth Sidious在這短短數秒間便完成了他的勘察，如同氣喘似地笑著，為研究對Obi-Wan做的改變而感到愉悅：「很好，很好。那麼，Kenobi，麻煩你出去等一下，讓我和Lord Vader能單獨談一談帝國的事。」Obi-Wan轉過頭看向Darth Vader，無聲地詢問他應該怎樣做。

頭盔下那湛藍色的雙眼閉起了，慶幸透過變聲器的幫助，聲音變得冰冷，無人能聽出他的真實情緒，無人知曉他的痛心。「在外面等我，Obi-Wan。」語畢，Obi-Wan小幅度的點點頭，再次看向皇帝。「那我先走了，皇帝。」Darth Sidious漫不經心地向他擺擺手，Obi-Wan頭也不回便離開了。

當石門再次關上時，Darth Vader單膝跪在Darth Sidious面前，忠誠地稱呼西斯：「Master。」Darth Sidious再次發出了尖銳的笑聲，雙手微抬，半舉在空中，彷似隨時準備好要電擊別人。「好，非常好，Lord Vader。他看起來唯命是從，竟然還要得到你的同意才離開，可悲的絕地！」Darth Vader克制心中的怒火，把憤怒暫時抛離自己，成為Darth Sidious最理想的扯線娃娃。

「是的，Master。他真的很可悲。」誰才是真正可悲的人？心底一股聲音在向自己說，但他忽視了這心聲。Darth Sidious瞇起了金黃色的雙眼，語帶警告開口，低聲道：「不要多想無謂事，我們推翻腐敗的共和就是為了宇宙的和平，不然只會為自己招來惡果。」Darth Sidious必定知道了Darth Vader心中所思，被警告的人馬上收起多餘的雜念，恭敬地回應：「是的，Master。」

Darth Sidious回復了正常的表情和語氣：「監視他，確保他不會威脅帝國。那我便會繼續投放資源在他的身上。」空中揮一下手，示意Darth Vader能離開，勳爵回意地離開了這令人備受壓迫的焗促之地。

Darth Vader離開皇帝的地方時，馬上便看見了不遠處正等待他的Obi-Wan。他大步跨上前，看到Obi-Wan抬頭向自己微微一笑，撫平了心中的焦躁。他點點頭，握回對方不久前想要攀回自己手臂的掌心，把他帶離這個地方。他知道自己的手握得太用力，可是他無法控制自己，生怕他一旦放輕了一絲力道，對方便會被Darth Sidious在自己的手心搶走。

回到他們的住所，沒牽著Obi-Wan的左手一下子便把臉上的頭盔脫掉，然後扔在地上，發出沉重的一聲。沒有多加理會頭盔會否因此而弄壞，他一心一意地把對方扯入懷中，急切地對上對方的紅唇，肆意地侵佔每一吋地方。Obi-Wan沒有推開他，更把他的手放到自己的胸膛上這舉動，更是鼓勵了他繼續動作。

Darth Vader腦海中的每一處地方都是Obi-Wan，像是迷失方向的人，不斷在叫喊他的名字。時間變得不再重要，唯有對方才是真正需要珍惜之物。Darth Vader是先抽離的人，天空般的雙眼緊盯Obi-Wan，毫不理會這樣可能會讓對方不自在。他只想用盡一生的時間看著眼前這個人，不受任何阻撓。

Obi-Wan忽然安慰似地在他的手背上留下一淺吻，Darth Vader感覺到對方的愛意在手背被對方親吻的地方，自皮膚逐漸滲入他的血管，流動到心臟的時候更使它加快了跳動，運載著男人愛意的血液迅速地跑到了身體每一處，溫暖了他的身體，修補了他破碎的心。自小，每當他陷入恐懼的時候，Obi-Wan便會這樣對待他，然後說一句：

「 ** _我在這裏_** ，Ani。」聽到他熟悉不已的安慰說話，Darth Vader的瞳孔倏然緊縮了一下，他曾想過這個Obi-Wan還是和他的絕地大師Obi-Wan有所不同，現在的Obi-Wan還是以相同的方式來愛著他。

他雙手牢牢地抱對Obi-Wan的腰身，腦袋埋在他的頸窩間，汲取那如同海洋般的香味，坦言自己的愛意：「我愛你，Obi-Wan，我真的很愛你。」話畢，他以只有自己才能聽到的聲音說：「我愛你，我不會讓任何人再次奪走你，永不。你是我的。」Obi-Wan疑惑地輕哼聲，埋在自己頸窩間的男人只是搖搖頭，不再說話。


	4. Chapter 4

Darth Vader常常會因為要剷除反抗軍及絕地而到宇宙各處去，他不想留下Obi-Wan獨自一人在Coruscant，但他不想讓對方剛甦醒過來便要舟車勞頓。每次要到外執行任務，他都會以最快的速度解決問題，控制在兩至三天內完成。

每次他都會盡量在那個星球找些有價值的東西送給Obi-Wan，唯一一件沒確實價值的，大概就是在一次到Tatooine尋找那對絕地師徒的反抗軍，他並不知道他們在那裏幹什麼，當他到達的時候，卻一無所獲。一怒之下的Darth Vader再次滅了一條沙人所居住的村子，只為尋找樂趣。他沒有到Shmi的墓前獻花，他不敢以這個形象再次回到母親的身旁，曾經答應過母親要成為絕地大師的少年此刻成了絕地應消滅的怪物。

他雖然厭倦這個星球，但至少Tatooine還是他遇見Obi-Wan的地方，如果自己不在這個星球，或是Qui-Gon的飛船並沒有逼降在此，他根本就不可能會遇到他的愛人，更遑論是離開這個地方了。那時他走得太趕，沒有時間把這裏流行的一種送給所愛之人的護身符帶在身邊，再贈予給Obi-Wan。後來除了回來在沙人手中見Shmi最後一次以外，他都沒有機會，亦不願再回到這個星球。

這次趁著他難得地回到這個地方，他在這裏找到了Tatooine內難以找到的木材，憑著記憶中護身符的樣子，很快便刻出了一個小巧的護身符。由於Obi-Wan體內的原力迷蟲數量被減至普通人的水平，Darth Vader不再像以往一樣，很容易便找到Obi-Wan的位置。

他知道只要對方不會回復記憶，那就不會遇到什麼危險，可是難說Darth Sidious會不會有天趁他不在的時候，對Obi-Wan下手。故此，他用紅色的繩子綁在護身符上，好讓Obi-Wan能無時無刻把它戴在手上，再小心地安裝一個定位裝置在木塊內。

當Darth Vader把它繫在Obi-Wan的手腕上時，他一邊向對方解釋這條手鍊是在他的家鄉中，一件送給愛人的信物，也有守護的意味，Obi-Wan要一直把它戴著，特別是他不在的時候。在Darth Vader綁好它後，Obi-Wan把他的手舉起來，仔細地看著這件信物，嘴邊慢慢漾起了笑意。

Obi-Wan看向Darth Vader，在男生的臉上留下一吻，眼睛閃爍著光輝。「謝謝你，Ani。我很喜歡這個。」Darth Vader雙手掃過Obi-Wan的髮絲，在他的額上親了一口。「你喜歡就好了。」因為Obi-Wan的笑容，Darth Vader也跟著他揚起了相同弧度的嘴角。

他本想著他能壓制著把Obi-Wan帶到戰場的欲望，但在經歷了一次長達到星期的任務以後，他還是忍不住向對方提出建議：「Obi-Wan，不如以後的任務你和我一起去吧。」在那個星期中，他每天都要擔憂Obi-Wan有沒有預到任何危險，有沒有不適，有沒有好好吃飯和睡覺，在Coruscant會不會讓他悶壞。

懷中還未完全入眠的Obi-Wan眨著紅紅的雙眼，在睡覺前被喚到讓他難以聚精匯神地回應他。「我不介意，你別嫌我礙住你就可以了。」語音剛落，Obi-Wan又再次把腦袋埋在自己的胸腔前，渴望最快回到睡夢中。Darth Vader知道自己不在他身邊會讓他睡得不好，心疼地輕掃對方的髮絲，聆聽著對方舒服地哼聲。

Darth Vader稍稍低下頭，在男人的額上淺吻一下，安撫地說：「不，你可以幫我進行遊說，我們會是最好的拍檔。」Obi-Wan不著眼地點頭答允對方，快速地入睡了。Darth Vader想起了早些年，二人還在複製人戰爭時，他們是被人稱作 ** _那團隊_** （The Team）。Obi-Wan是個出色的遊說家，這個宇宙沒有人會比他的說話技巧更高超了。他不知道自己這個選擇是否正確，只深知自己想要把對方捆在自己的身邊。

自那個晚上起，Darth Vader在執行任務時，身邊便多了個人影。他想起了小時候和Obi-Wan初遇的時候，他承諾過對方要帶他到宇宙各處，探索這個浩瀚的銀河。現在也許還能稱上是另類的探索吧。Obi-Wan很喜歡在飛船於太空中穿梭時站在窗邊，看著漫天星宿包圍著他們。他說唯有在黑暗的時候，才能看到繁星於天際中散發著光輝，黑暗的籠罩會讓人不安，但這些時候才能看到一些事物的本質。每當Darth Vader空出時間後，他便會站在Obi-Wan的身後從後抱著他，讓對方能靠在自己身上。

「為什麼你好像不在意我會否回復記憶一樣？」聽到他的問題，Darth Vader克制自己作出任何擔憂或是緊張的舉動，即使這道問題在他的心上敲出一道道漣漪，逐漸演變為讓心頭上的巨浪。多年來和Obi-Wan的相處讓他明瞭自己應該如何分散對方的注意力。他的雙唇親暱地印在Obi-Wan的髮旋上，輕聲地回答：「重要的是現在，我也不想勉強你記起以往的事。」果不其然，男人的一隻手放到他的手上，輕捏著，另一隻手則撫著不遠處的頭盔上，看來是滿意Darth Vader的回應。

事實上他絲毫不想Obi-Wan記起任何事，每天都在祈求原力能實現他這個卑微的奢求，但他從未得到任何回應。「為什麼要戴著這個頭盔？你並不需要它。」這道問題輕鬆要多，他也早就知道應該如何回答，於是他毫不遲疑地說出想法：「他們不需要看到我的樣子，他們需要面對的是Darth Vader，不是那個屬於你的Ani。」

被抱著的人瞬間用雙手掩著紅透了的臉頰，不想被看到害羞的樣子。Darth Vader勾勒出一個勝利的笑容，在男人紅得要命的耳尖親了一口。正當他想要繼續捉弄對方時，忽然聽到房門傳來敲門聲，緊接著是傳來通知：「Lord Vader，我們收到了一道訊息，是Organa議員所發出的。」被打斷的怒火在完全吞噬自己前，Obi-Wan便馬上轉過身安撫到：「去吧，Ani。我在這裏等你回來。」雙手捧著Darth Vader的臉頰，抬頭親上男生豐厚的雙唇上，獻出一個短暫的吻。

Darth Vader悶悶不樂地嘆息，心中盤算著該如何處罰那暴風兵，同時想著到底Organa有什麼要事打斷他和戀人的時光。Obi-Wan替他戴上的頭盔讓他能把這些思緒都擋在頭盔後，不情願地回復成那個冰冷的君子，走出他們的房間。

在房門關上的一瞬，Darth Vader馬上舉起了手臂，不留情地用原力鎖喉在那個無辜的暴風兵身上，倒在地上時為免讓房間內的人聽到，男生細心地用原力把屍體放到地上。離開時，身上的披風在空氣中畫出了弧線。他邊前往通訊室，邊吩咐路過的暴風兵要盡快把屍體抬走。

當他到達通訊室時，馬上點開了通訊器，藍色的人影就浮現在自己的眼前。Bail向Darth Vader點點頭，後者並沒有多說話，馬上便進入正題：「有什麼事？」在複製人戰爭中，他也有與Bail稍作交流，也知道他和Obi-Wan的關係匪淺，因此他也沒打算為難對方，只想盡快了事。

「我們本想從外環回到Coruscant，但是由於飛船有暫時無法維修的故障，因此我們逼降到這個廢棄的星球內，碰巧你們的船艦剛好經過，因此想要詢問你們能否協助我們離開這裏，讓我們登上你們的船。你是我們唯一的希望，Lord Vader。」Bail徐徐道出事件的來龍去脈，讓勳爵能落下決定。

聽完Bail的話，他馬上想到了Obi-Wan。如果讓他們互相知道對方的存在，將會是個威脅，因為他不能控制Bail說出什麼以往的事。而Obi-Wan知道自己認識Bail後，也許有時候他會去尋找Bail解悶。可是作為皇帝的副手，他沒有理由去拒絕議員的求救。這樣也只會讓Bail生疑。

思索了數秒，確定只要不讓Baili看到Obi-Wan就可以了這點以後，他點頭答允了對方的請求，指示暴風兵去作救援。就在他把吩咐好事情幾乎同一個瞬間，Darth Vader感覺到一股失控的情緖在原力之中爆發了，而那個爆發點是在他的房間。他馬上一言不發，大步走到他的房間，憂鬱Obi-Wan不知做了什麼，嘗試於原力作出聯繫。

當他看到倒在地上的Obi-Wan，一臉痛苦地跪在地上，雙手用力地按在自己的腦袋旁。Darth Vader不安地按著Obi-Wan的名字，可是對方無法說話，甚至連抬頭也做不到，他只能小心地把對方抱到床上，讓對方能坐在自己的懷中。

男人的雙腿在無意識地顫抖著，嘴裏發出痛苦的悲鳴，淚水打濕了Darth Vader的衣服，但他毫不在意，他只想對方好好的。Darth Vader的嘴巴不斷發出懇求的聲音：「Obi-Wan......Obi-Wan......我愛你...拜託不要再離開我......求你了...」害怕對方會再次離開自己，他的理智清楚對方現在是不會死去的，但他還是無法抑制地憶起了那時Obi-Wan在Mustafar了無生氣地躺在自己懷中的情況。

Darth Vader把原力傳到對方的體內，想要壓下Obi-Wan體內紊亂的原力，把它們壓至平穩的狀態，就算Obi-Wan已經停止了顫抖，Darth Vader仍然不敢放鬆下來，顫抖的雙手環著對方仍然無力的腰肢，不願意再放開他。他的眼睛被久違的淚水沾得疼痛，他已經不是頭一次失去所愛之人了，Shmi，還有Obi-Wan.....拜託原力不要再把Obi-Wan奪走了。

他無力得像是那個九歲的孩子一樣，心中痛恨軟弱的自己，咀咒著正是自己如此懦弱，他才保護不了愛的人，可是即使他是這樣想著，他仍然無法停止哭泣，就像這是他生來就只㤫哭泣一樣。直至Obi-Wan把他臉上的頭盔脫掉時，眼淚仍然源源不絕地滴下來。Obi-Wan灰藍色的眼眸映著自己糟透了的一面，Darth Vader很害怕Obi-Wan會因為自己這麼愛哭而離開他，但他沒有。

取而代之地，Obi-Wan嘗試用袖子把他臉上的淚水擦掉，可是他仍然想到那個失去體溫的Obi-Wan，他覺得自己實在不值得Obi-Wan這個那麼好的人，眼淚又落得更兇了。Obi-Wan貌似也放棄了抹乾Darth Vader的臉頰的嘗試，反而用他的雙手抱著對方，盡量向他貼近。

雖然Darth Vader什麼也沒說，但Obi-Wan還是隱約猜到了對方憶起了自己受傷時的情況，他只能靠自己的體溫告訴對方自己沒事。「噓，沒事的，Ani。我好了， ** _我還在這裹_** ，在你身邊。」Darth Vader盡力把自己埋在對方的懷抱中，聆聽著對方有規律的心跳，聽到那個如同魔法似的話，馬上撫平了他的情緒。

「我很害怕.......Obi-Wan......不要離開我......我愛你......」眼睛不再分泌出惱人的淚水，但Darth Vader還是帶著請求地說道。「我永遠都不會離開你的，Ani。」Darth Vader抽了下鼻子，輕微地點點頭。他們沉默了一會兒，Darth Vader也找回了正常的情緖，他開始想要知道對方到底做了什麼，竟然會忽然接觸到原力。

「剛才發生了什麼事嗎？」Darth Vader有點緊張地等待對方的回應，不知道對方會否和原力再次有聯繫，更甚是憶起了任何往事。幸好，Obi-Wan輕聲的回應讓他放鬆了下來，他說：「只是突如其來的頭痛，明明只是閉上眼放鬆了一下......但現在沒事了。」Darth Vader馬上意識到對方只是不小心進入了冥想狀態，可是由於他體內的絕地迷蟲數量被減少了許多，加上抑制劑的效力，讓他被原力拒絕了接觸而頭痛。

這次一位暴第風兵再次敲響門扉，通知二人已經把Organa議員接到飛船上了，Darth Vader馬上換回那讓人不寒而悚的聲線：「我現在過來。」即使眼角仍掛著淚水，說話間仍然冰冷。

他知道Bail會認出Obi-Wan，但這並不是現在最重要的事，他只是讓Obi-Wan待在自己身邊。若然Bail要說出些Obi-Wan不應知道的話，那麼他還是可以讓他們忘掉這個對話的。  
於是他看著Obi-Wan的雙眼，請求似地詢問：「和我一起出去好嗎？」看到Obi-Wan答允，他馬上牽上了他的手，在對方的手背上烙下一吻。

Obi-Wan再次替對方戴上頭盔，他們到達會議室時，Bail已經在裏頭等著他們。當Bail看到Obi-Wan時，一閃而過那似是幻覺的㤞異只有Darth Vader瞥見了，Obi-Wan因為剛才的意外，還未能完全回過神來，忽略了Bail那神情。

「感謝Lord Vader拯救了我們，否則若用我們壞了的船，是難以從那廢棄的星球逃出的。」Bail禮貌地走上前感激對方，Darth Vader只是冷漠地點頭回應，自討沒趣的議員也沒因此已感到尷尬，只把視線投向站在勳爵旁的Obi-Wan。「很久沒見了，Kenobi。」他主動把手伸出來，對方猶豫地握了下他的手，二人都沒有注意到Darth Vader稍微低下頭看著他們的雙手。

他沒有因Bail的手放到Obi-Wan的手上，超過了正常人握手的時間而不滿，他想。可是Bail的主動確實讓Darth Vader不得不僵直了身體，他沒有料想到Bail會這麼主動向Obi-Wan搭話，如果他會說出什麼東西的話，Darth Vader不認為自己可以及時阻止。

「抱歉，因為我受重傷昏迷了一年多，而且我失去記憶了，我不記得你是誰。」Obi-Wan的話讓Bail明瞭地點點頭，這時才放開了Obi-Wan的手：「我是Alderaan的Bail Organa議員，我們也稱得上是合作過數遍。」聽到Bail沒有提及Obi-Wan的絕地身份，只是隱晦地提到他們曾合作，議員間合作也算是平常事。

可是當他看見Obi-Wan閉上雙眼皺起眉頭，手指輕輕按摩著太陽穴時，他知道對方想要回憶Bail的身份，可是他知道對方不會想起任何事，只會招來痛楚。Darth Vader馬上向前踏上了一步，一手摟過Obi-Wan的腰向Bail提出：「Obi-Wan需要休息，你自便吧。」Bail看到勳爵如此提及，加上Obi-Wan蒼白的臉頰，即使他仍有很多東西想要詢問他，也只好作罷，讓他多作休息，目送二人離去。

回房間的路上，Obi-Wan靠在Darth Vader的身上，帶著不安詢問：「為什麼你看上去有點生氣？」Darth Vader猶豫了數秒才開口：「我不喜歡他握住你的手這麼久，你是我的......」Obi-Wan驚異地瞪大雙眼，看著Darth Vader，臉頰則燒了起來，他不知道對方竟然會有這麼大的佔有慾，花了點時間找了自己的聲音，語帶害羞地吱唔回應：「你不用生氣......我是你的.....」

話畢也不敢看向Darth Vader，不過就算他看向了對方，也會因為頭盔的阻擋而看不見戀人震驚的表情是如何轉化成溫柔的神情，二人繼續不發一言。直至回到房間，在Darth Vader隨意放下頭盔，安頓好Obi-Wan後，前者才開口：「我愛你，Obi-Wan。」被表白的人吃吃的笑了數聲，踮起腳尖讓自己親上Darth Vader的嘴巴。「快點休息吧，Obi-Wan。」Darth Vader勾出一個專屬Obi-Wan的溫柔笑容，然後抱著對方躺到床上，一如以往，Obi-Wan很快便會入睡了。

他放開了熟悉的Obi-Wan，知道對方不會這麼快便醒過來，於是他戴上頭盔，離開了他們的房間。走到數個暴風兵身邊，要他們在Bail回到Alderaan前到他的皇宮內安裝安上監視器，但不要被任何人發現，而且也要聯絡下級的暴風兵監視著Bail的舉動，如果他和Obi-Wan私下有什麼接觸，必須立刻作出通報。暴風兵沒有任何疑問，馬上回應：「是的，Lord Vader。」

安排好後續的Darth Vader這時稍微放下了心頭大石，他必須要確保Obi-Wan不會在他不知道的情況下找上Bail。回到房間，再次把頭盔脫下來，心疼地看著捲縮在床上的Obi-Wan，躡手躡腳地回到他的位置上，擁著對方。感覺到Obi-Wan下意思地向他身的懷中靠去，Darth Vader嘆了一口氣，輕喃：「我不會讓你離開我的，我的天使。」


	5. Chapter 5

每當Darth Vader看到Obi-Wan出浴時，或是被自己弄得害羞時，他都清楚自己想要的不僅是一個簡單的吻，而是渾身都在叫囂著想要和對方有更親密的接觸，可是他還是會耐心地等待，直至對方放心地把身體再次交給自己。

當他看到Obi-Wan腰間那由自己所造成的傷口，已經完全癒合，不會再因動作而滲出血珠時，他情難自禁地在那癒合而變得淺色的皮膚上留下一吻，雙手撐在Obi-Wan的大腿旁，直起上身，親上讓人眷戀的雙唇。在他們身邊的原力竹土廿訴他這是對的，於是他有向男人施也，讓他能陷在床上。

Darth Vader為對方的雙臂攀上了脖子上，而非推開他這點而暗喜，他知道這是對方一個願意接受他的暗示。他放開了Obi-Wan的唇瓣，凝視Obi-Wan那雙泛起情慾的雙眼：「我可以嗎？奴果你不想的話，我可以停下來的。」他不由得來了一陣緊張，他猜想對方應該是不會拒絕他的，但他還是要得到對方的確認。

「你可以選擇現在離開。不過你以後也不用碰我了。」看著一臉認真的Obi-Wan說出這樣的話，男生感到內心一陣狂喜，揚出一個耀眼的笑容，前者也跟著他露出微笑。Darth Vader放柔了聲線：「我愛你，Obi-Wan Kenobi。」每一次和對方坦承自己的心意，Darth Vader只會覺得對對方的愛只會多加一分，有人說過說太多遍「我愛你」只會把這三字變得廉價，但他並不同意。

接下來發生的事，讓Darth Vader覺得自己又成了那個年輕的學徒，急躁、興奮，可是不同的是他的耐心已經超越了Obi-Wan的。他知道長時間沒有經歷過性事的Obi-Wan，不能馬上承受自己的東西，也因熟知他的身體，而知道如何讓Obi-Wan享受最大的快感，於是他花了一段長時間來開拓對方。

直至Obi-Wan難耐地懇求道：「Ani......啊......拜託了......？」他那自己也難以相信耐性以及理智，一瞬間便「啪塔」一聲斷成兩邊。他努力維繫分開了的理智，強迫因興奮而顫抖著的性器不許衝動地一下插至最深處，小心地進入Obi-Wan的身體。對方疼痛的樣子讓他想抽出堅挺，卻被對方的雙腿緊纏在腰間，刷白了的臉頰仍然帶著堅持的色彩：「你想清楚。」他只得無奈地繼續動作。

接下來的性事，Darth Vader已經不太清楚是如何進行下去的，只能感覺到情慾不斷躍升，他的腦海被慾火的熱度燒得模糊了視線，朦朧間似是看到了Mustafar的岩漿圍繞在兩人身邊，熱潮讓他無法好好思考。直到在Obi-Wan的體內射滿了精華，他才稍稍找回了理智。兩人心滿意足地相擁，低喘著享受性愛的餘韻，找回呼吸的正常旋律。男生小心地弓著上身，不願壓著對方，腦袋埋在Obi-Wan的頸窩間。身下人起伏的胸腔證明他還活著，他還在Darth Vader的身邊。

真正讓Darth Vader回過神來的，是Obi-Wan突如其來的告白：「我愛你。」Darth Vader抬起上身，好讓自己能看著Obi-Wan的仍未褪下性愛痕跡的紅通通的臉蛋，想開口讓對方再多說一遍，讓他知道自己沒有聽錯。可是過快的心跳讓他無法吐出一個字詞，他就這樣直直地看著Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan甜蜜地為Darth Vader的震驚而畫上一個微笑，重覆剛才自己所說的話：「Ani，我愛你。」這次他的語氣更堅定，更認真，雙手捧著男生的臉頰，在他的額上烙下一吻，毫不意外看到那片湛藍色的海洋因為他的話而翻起巨浪，激動得連呼吸也紊亂起來。

這是Obi-Wan回復識後，第一次和他說出「我愛你」這三字。每一天Darth Vader都會和Obi-Wan至少說一次我愛你，他知道對方不會這麼快便作出回應，因此也不曾強迫對方說出這三字，無論他作出什麼回應都欣然接受。

這次Obi-Wan的坦承，比當年他因失去手臂而換來的我愛你，帶給他的激動有過之而無不及。那時他們仍然是絕地，他還是絕地武士，後來更成為議會一員，他還是他的學徒。他們就自能坦承心意，偷偷摸摸在其他絕地的眼皮交換一個曖昧的眼神；暗角內互換親吻；在房間內讓壓抑的低喘交纏在一起，但他們還是絕地，有他們要遵守的規則以及完成的責任。

現在的他是帝國的勳爵，而對方只有一個身份，就是他的戀人，Darth Vader會不惜一切都會保護他。他知道Obi-Wan愛著自己，但他自己也沒有想過對方的一句「我愛你」會對他造成如此大的影響，因為他明瞭對方說出這句話，是對自己完全敞開心扉的表現。

他只能難掩興奮地捧著Obi-Wan的臉蛋，胡亂親著他的臉頰，呢喃著愛意：「Obi-Wan，我愛你。噢，我的天使，我愛你，我愛你.......」他想讓身下的人也同樣得知自己的心意，想讓Obi-Wan浸沒在自己的愛意中，把宇宙都獻給他。Obi-Wan因這孩子氣的甜蜜行為，發出了清脆的輕笑聲，再次說出他的心意：「我也愛你。」

有了Obi-Wan的告白，Darth Vader知道一切都會好起來的，就如他所想一樣。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊這章多插了一個正文沒有的小細節呢
> 
> ＊這裡借了Rouge One的一點設定，Jedha和Chirrut，但也只是提及呢

Obi-Wan一邊替Darth Vader整理身上的衣服，一邊向男生說到：「今天我出去逛逛，很快便會回來。」聽到Obi-Wan說完，Darth Vader的心不由得來了一陣恐慌，他知道這不代表什麼，也知道自己不能強迫他留在船上，但他有一種不詳的預感。他皺起眉頭，帶著些不悅地回應：「今天的談判會很快的，你在這裏等我吧。」Obi-Wan只是笑著不說話，就像他知道這是讓男生知難而退的最佳方法似的。嘗試不果的Darth Vader只得嘆了一口氣，允許戀人離開。

在他要讓Obi-Wan離開前，他特意提醒對方：「把我給你的東西帶好。」Obi-Wan得意地笑著，握著對方的手放到自己的腰間，右手則稍稍抬高，展露出他的手鍊。「放好了。」Darth Vader滿意地感覺爆能槍被在腰間，心中的擔憂也稍微消退，被對方主動把他的手拉到腰間勾起了想要玩弄戀人的心思，故意把手移至Obi-Wan的臀部上，不輕不重地捏了一下。意料之中地看到了戀人不認同的眼神，輕拍開他的手，想必是憶起二人昨夜的纏綿。

Obi-Wan踮起腳尖，在Darth Vader的唇上留下一吻便離開了他們的房間，看著男人的背影，Darth Vader還是不喜歡自己放任對方離開飛船這個念頭，而且這裏還是Jedha，隨時會有原力敏感者在這裏經過，他們一定會認得Obi-Wan的樣子。

別無他法的Darth Vader只好盡快離處理好這裏殘餘的反抗軍，把簡單的善後工作交給了軍官，然後靠著Obi-Wan手鍊內的定位裝置，看到對方正在回到飛般的路上，釋除了他的疑慮，向他的所在走去。

可是當他快要走到Obi-Wan的身邊時，他感覺到原力忽然來了一陣震動，就在Obi-Wan身在的那個方向，Darth Vader馬上快速地大步向他走近，他很恐懼，害怕那個原力敏感感者不僅是普通的敏感者，而是受過訓練的絕地，更憂慮那個人會說出些什麼不該說的話，甚至對Obi-Wan的生命作出什麼威脅。

他看到那個絕地舉著綠色光劍，正對著Obi-Wan吼著：「為什麼要背叛我們，Obi-Wan！」被吼到的人僵直了一下，Darth Vader站在他的背面讓他無法看到他的表情，但這並不重要，因為消滅眼前的絕地才是重點。頭盔的變音器也沒法阻擋他聲音散發著的憤怒及寒意：「離開他，攻擊者！」

Darth Vader一手把Obi-Wan扯進懷中，捂著他的腦袋，靠在自己胸腔前，不想讓他看到自己即將要做的事，另一隻手舉在空中，手指屈曲著，這不是他第一次這樣做了。他冷漠地看著眼前的絕地被原力鎖喉舉在空中，雙腿想要找出支力點，但毫無任何實際作用。他看著眼前年輕的絕地的樣子，他以前在聖殿中見過對方，但從來沒有正面交集。他應該還是個學徒吧，但無論如何，他正準備傷害自己愛的人。想到這點，Darth Vader的手更用力勒著對方的脖子。

不消一會，那個絕地已經倒渾身發軟，Darth Vader也沒有必要把他舉著，手垂下的同時，那個人也跌在地上。察覺到Obi-Wan抬起頭看著自己，Darth Vader馬上憶起了他出來的真正原因，紅色的光學鏡讓他無法看清Obi-Wan的樣子，看不到對方的身體有否受傷，或是淌血，於是他把礙事的頭盔脫下來，雙手慌亂地檢查對方有否受傷，嘴巴則詢問對方，想要確認他真的沒有什麼事：「你有沒有受傷？你還好嗎？他有傷害你嗎？」

Obi-Wan雖皺著眉，但雙手還是放到男生結實的雙臂上，上下輕撫，想讓對方放鬆下來。「我沒事。」聽到他親口確認，Darth Vader略微放鬆下來，但不是真正的放鬆。「你不用殺掉他的。」Darth Vader的手掃過Obi-Wan的髪絲，漫不經心地回應：「我不會讓他傷害你的。」他能感應到Obi-Wan並不認同他的話，也知道自己不應該再說下去，可他就是管不住自己的嘴：「他們是導致你受重傷的原因，那些 ** _絕地_** 。」Obi-Wan雙手小心地懷抱著自己，他回抱了對方，可是對方接下來的話燃點了他的怒火。

「他不像是要傷害我，Ani。」Darth Vader的手馬上用力地勒緊了Obi-Wan的身體，生氣地大吼：「為什麼你總是想著他們！為什麼你不能看清真相！」Darth Vader無法理解為何Obi-Wan總是把絕地的地位看得那般高，彷彿那個舉著光劍的絕地不會向他揮出攻擊，就像自己的生命不重要似地盲目相信他們。那些絕地讓共和國陷入了戰火中，利用了自己還有Obi-Wan為他們賣力。

當他意識到自己不自覺地運用了原力的時候，對方已經只能輕呼出他的名字：「.....Ani......」Darth Vader馬上放開了Obi-Wan，驚恐地看著張大嘴巴，把新鮮空氣灌入肺部的Obi-Wan，驚怕失措地輕拍著對方的後背。

「對不起！原力啊......我很抱歉.....Obi-Wan...你還好嗎？我不是故意的。原力啊，我做了什麼！我愛你！」當日Obi-Wan在懷中一命嗚呼的樣子在腦海中回放，現在的Obi-Wan雖然仍呼吸著，但他搖頭示意自己沒事，便推開了Darth Vader，獨自走回飛船內。Darth Vader知道自己做錯了，也不敢強行跟上他的步伐或是挽留Obi-Wan，只在戴回頭盔後，在數步之遙看顧著對方。

他知道自己說得太多了，也傷害了Obi-Wan，但他不知道該如何補救。可是，每當事情是與Obi-Wan有關，他就總是不能理智地思考，也許就像以往Obi-Wan所說的一樣，愛情讓他盲目了。或許他真的是盲目了，因為他的眼中只能映著Obi-Wan的身影，沒有什麼比他更重要。

他們就這樣保持著距離回到房間，Darth Vader還是按捺不住內心的煩悶，脫掉頭盔，把對方拉進自己的懷中，真誠地向他道歉。解釋自己只是因為非常恐懼那些人會傷害他，才會不理會情況便把他殺死，也承諾自己永遠不會再傷害他。Obi-Wan的沉默讓他束手無策，心藏被無形的原力勒著，他無法呼吸。

直至Obi-Wan回抱他，悶悶地說：「以後不要因我而殺人，可以嗎？」Darth Vader頓了頓，不敢想像如若有一天，Obi-Wan真的在他眼底下回憶起往事，記起自己所做的事時會有何反應。男生並沒有直接回應他的話，只是點點頭答話：「我會做你想我做的事。」Obi-Wan抬起頭，灰藍色的雙眼此時寫滿了難過，可是還是親上Darth Vader的唇瓣。

Obi-Wan把剛剛在市集內買的東西拿出來，那是一顆藍色晶石的項鍊，未經打磨的晶石內似是有靈氣在流動，在光芒下閃閃生煇。Darth Vader嚥了口唾液，不知對方這樣做是代表什麼，也不敢想像任何可能性，臉上還是維持不變的表情。他知曉那是什麼東西，那是每把光劍的原材料——凱伯水晶。

男人並沒有發現男生不自然的表情，把它戴到Darth Vader的脖子上。「剛才在市集內有個瞎子還有男人在展示這些...海霸水晶？我忘了它們真正的名字。那瞎子說我能任意拿走一顆，本來我不想拿走的，可是當我看到這顆水晶時，我......想起了你，所以給了他們一點錢，買下了它。」Obi-Wan的雙眼緊盯著那顆水晶，一手按著它，讓它貼近Darth Vader的心臟。

Darth Vader僵硬地扯出一個笑容，把Obi-Wan的腦袋捂在自己的胸腔上，不想讓懷中人看到自己此刻難以形容的表情，想必是很惶惑。「謝謝你，Obi-Wan，我很喜歡。」雖然他是這樣說著，但他的心卻飛到遠處。他只可以努力地說服自己，對方是不會回復記憶的。縰使他心底深處早就知悉，每次在他以為會得到幸福之時，必定會有不幸的事發生。


	7. Chapter 7

當Darth Vader會見過Darth Sidious，匯報過反抗軍的狀況後，他便趕快回到卧室，想要陪伴Obi-Wan。在匯報過程中，他把自己的屏障建得更堅固，以防西斯窺探他的思緒，讓他知道自開始擔憂Obi-Wan會回復記憶一事。在他離開前，Darth Sidious派遣他到Lothal消滅那對替反抗軍賣力的絕地師徒。

然而當他回到房間時，理應在房間內等著他回來的人不在這裏，Darth Vader急忙地檢查對方的所在知處，看到他只是在聖殿內行逛後，舒了一口氣。他耐心地等待對方回來，順便翻閱帝國的文件，看著帝國逐漸變得更有規模，他並沒有感到一絲喜悅。坐擁再多帝國權力也不及看到Obi-Wan幸福的笑容更使他高興，他從不想得到帝國。

在Obi-Wan踏進房間的時候，Darth Vader便已經馬上得知對方的存在，可是他等待著Obi-Wan經過自己身後，然後把他扯到自己的懷中。Obi-Wan坐在自己的大腿上，嘴唇微啓想要說出什麼，卻被男生先一步親上了他唇瓣。懷中人乖巧地把雙手繞在Darth Vader的脖子後，好讓男生能肆意地親吻他。

男生不自覺撒嬌似地嘟嚷著：「今天去哪了，我在這裏等了好久。」Obi-Wan只是輕笑著迎上對方的嘴巴，很快又分開了。「我只是在皇宮內找圖書館，可是我找不到，只看到五個奇怪的人拿著那......鐳射劍？」聽到他的話，Darth Vader迴避了對方想要談及的問題，簡單地回應：「我們沒有圖書館，如果你想要看書的話，我們遲些一起去買吧。」

Darth Vader知道Obi-Wan所說的五個奇怪的人是誰，是他手下教導出來的五位帝國審判官，五人之中的領袖——大審判官，是以往的絕地聖殿守護者，也是把讓學徒成為武士時，要面對的其中一個試煉。雖然Obi-Wan在殺了Darth Maul後便直接榮升武士，沒有接受過試煉，可是男生知道大審判官必定認出了Obi-Wan，畢竟他可是無人不識的戰爭將軍。

他暗自希望審判官沒有說些什麼，不過聽到Obi-Wan把光劍稱為「鐳射劍」，這讓他不那麼擔憂，因為光劍就是光劍，沒有原力敏感者會把它稱呼為鐳射劍的。Darth Vader不會糾正他，也不打算這樣做。

望著Obi-Wan點頭說好，Darth Vader才繼續說下去：「我明天要到Lothal一趟，大概要三天，等我回來後我們再去買書？」只見Obi-Wan皺著眉說，原以為他是因為要等待三天才能買書而皺眉，沒想到是因為擔憂他的安全：「這次不能帶上我嗎？」Darth Vader細碎的吻落在Obi-Wan緊皺的眉心上。

「Lothal太危險了，反抗軍在那引發過多次暴動，你待在這裏才安全。」Obi-Wan重重地嘆了一口氣，心中默默想著正因這樣他才擔心，但最終這個想法只轉變成一句說話：「那你要小心點。」他知道自己戀人為自己擔憂， 也沒有簡單帶過這個對話，真誠地向對方說：「我不會受傷的，我永遠都會完好無缺地回到你的身邊，我答應你。」他執起Obi-Wan的手，虔誠地在手背上烙下一吻。

Obi-Wan笑著在Darth Vader的額上吻了一下，憶起剛才想要泡茶的目的，順道問男生要不要喝茶，得到男生不需要的回應後他才走到廚房。看著在廚房內的Obi-Wan忙碌地泡茶，Darth Vader忽然感應到一陣不祥的預感，但他只把這歸咎於自己的錯覺，可是他這預感在不久後便被證實了他沒錯。

在到達Lothal的第二天，他便收到監視Bail的暴風兵們向他報告Obi-Wan到達Alderaan的消息，圍繞在他身旁的原力像是拉響了警報似地不斷叫囂，腦袋被混沌纏繞著，理智在說服自己對方只是和Bail吃一頓晚飯，不代表什麼。偏偏在這個時候傳來反抗軍開始動作的警號，他只草草得吩咐那暴風兵盯緊他們，便馬上前往發現反抗軍的地點。

他看著那些反抗軍在帝國基地內，不斷本打算炸毀Lothal的燃料搬運到他們的發船上。當Darth Vader在他們面前現身時，每個人都停止了動作，彷彿他們都感覺到Darth Vader的黑暗面力令空氣驟降的溫度似。

那對絕地師徒擋在Darth Vader的面前，綁著小辮子的師傅向身後的同伴喊到：「快點，Hera！」那個綠色的女Twi'lek惶恐地喊到：「Kanan、Ezra，小心！」師傅Kanan馬上轉過身，雙手舉著藍色的光劍，擋下了Darth Vader的攻擊。旁邊藍色短髮的男生馬上舉著散發相同顏色的光劍，向Darth Vader攻去。

Darth Vader接下了他的攻擊，遊刃有餘地把光劍推向學徒，用原力把他推到不遠處的牆上。見狀，Kanan想要用光劍直直地刺向他，Darth Vader稍別過腰身，那把光劍在腰際間一段距離滑過，沒能傷害到他。 兩人就像沒有任何經驗的學徒似的，對付普通的暴風兵也許綽綽有餘，可當對手是真正的西斯時，他們連當Darth Vader熱手對象的資格也沒有。

他一把抓過Kanan那握著光劍的雙手，一手把他輕易而舉地把他舉在空中，隨意向一邊扔去。「Master！」看到這個情況，Ezra緊張地喊Kanan，害怕他的師傅會發生什麼事。他的雙眼從倒在地上的Kanan身上轉移到西斯身上，眼睛毫不掩飾主人的怒火。他再次舉著光劍，向Darh Vader作出攻擊。

有那麼一個瞬間，Darth Vader像是在Ezra那雙藍色的眼睛中看出了Anakin Skywalker的存在，黑暗原力在他身邊蠢蠢欲動，彷彿想要把那個男生拉攏到黑暗面。一下子的恍神讓Kanan有機可乘，腰間被光劍劃過的疼痛喚醒了Darth Vader。「不準傷害他。」Kanan那雙藍綠色的雙眼狠瞪著他，馬上把他的學街護在身後。

在他反應過來前，他便看見不遠處的Mandalore女生和Laset向自己身旁的AT-AT扔了數顆炸彈。炸彈在接觸地面一剎便發揮了它們的作用，把AT-AT炸毀，在震耳欲聾的爆炸聲中，Darth Vader還能隱約聽到Kanan向他的徒弟說：「現在，Erza！」Ezra馬上會意地和Kanan一同伸出雙手，集合二人的原力把Darth Vader推倒在地上，看到AT-AT倒在西斯身上時才轉身離開。

Darth Vader用原力撐著身上的機械，好讓它們不會壓到自己。他隱約聽到那對師徒互相安慰，確認對方並沒有受傷，這樣他想起了他和Obi-Wan往日的時光。想起了Obi-Wan，他知道自己不能在這裏受傷，離開前他答應過Obi-Wan會完好無缺地回到他的身邊。借著原力的幫助，他一手便把殘骸舉起，向後一放，它們便變成了自己身後的廢鐵。

那對絕地師徒一臉錯愕地看著這個景象，學徒恐懼地呢喃：「原力啊，連這個也不能殺死他，那有什麼可以？」Kanan立即接過他的話：「不是我們。」一把牽著Ezra的手跑到飛船上，船上的女生不斷用爆能槍向Darth Vader發射，掩護正在跑回飛船上的男生。

Darth Vader輕鬆地用光劍擋下了攻擊，雙眼卻緊貼在那對師徒身上，Kanan一手抱著驚惶未定的Ezra，另一隻手掃著對方的頭髮，並親上男生柔軟的髮絲。西斯半瞇著眼，然後把最後一發攻擊反彈到女生的頭盔上，讓她昏倒。

旁邊的暴風兵盡責地詢問西斯：「要準備飛船嗎？」Darth Vader揮手：「沒有這個必要。」他知道自己能追上他們，但現在他並沒有心思追捕這對絕地師徒，而且他還要讓身處Alderaan的暴風兵作匯報。知道Obi-Wan只是到了Bail的地方吃了頓晚飯，在花園中逛了一會，便到客房進睡時，Darth Vader才稍稍放心地處理腰上的傷口。

他回到他們在Coruscant的寢室，Obi-Wan如常地給了他一個大大的擁抱，可是無論他再努力掩飾，他也無法自制地發出聲悶哼，Obi-Wan理所當然地聽到了他的低呻。「你受了傷？」灰藍色的眼睛緊盯著Darth Vader的臉頰，尋求確認。高個子的男生只是別過了眼，像是做錯事的學徒一樣，不敢看著對方。

Obi-Wan的雙手扶上Darth Vader的雙臂，毫不掩飾的命令語氣：「讓我看看。」知道Obi-Wan不會放棄的男生，只得脫下頭盔，順從地解開上衣，讓他專心致志地檢查自己的傷口。「只是被鐳射劍擦傷腰側，沒傷及要害，不要擔心。」鐳射劍三字在自己口中說出，讓他覺得煞是不適，可是他不能說出它的名稱。

男人緊皺眉心，手撫著已經包紥好的傷口，猶如他的手能穿透繃帶，安撫過對方的傷口。「你說過不會受傷的。」看到Obi-Wan低下頭望著自己的傷口處，Darth Vader不由得感到一陣心痛，心中不禁輕嘆明明自己才是受傷的人，怎麼對方看上去會更緊張。他一手把對方摟進懷中，嘴巴覆上男人的髮旋，喃喃低語：「我知道，我知道，但我現在沒大礙。」Obi-Wan是他最大的生存動力，沒有對方，也許他會死在那個熔岩之地。

Darth Vader再多和他纏綿一會兒，簡單地洗過疲勞的身軀，便趕緊回到床上抱著男人入睡。能再次抱著愛人入睡的感覺實在太好了，早幾天獨自在Lothal渡過的晚上，會想著戀人會否被Darth Sidious下毒手，讓他睡不安寧。

他原以為自己這個晚上能安睡，卻在睡夢中被懷中翻來覆去的人弄醒了。他睜開雙眼的時候，身邊的人在尖叫，雙手舉直在空中不斷揮舞，身體覆蓋著一層薄汗，腦袋左搖右擺。Darth Vader慌忙地抓著Obi-Wan的雙肩，努力地搖晃他的身軀。不消一會，男人恐慌的灰藍色雙眼睜開了，對上他慌亂的眼睛。

他不知道Obi-Wan夢到了什麼，但就算不用細想，他也料想到那是關於他們過去的惡夢，無能為力的他只可以盡量安慰對方。「那只是個惡夢，Obi-Wan，不是真的......你還好嗎？」Darth Vader看著男人抬起雙手看了眼才鬆了口氣，含糊不清地回應：「嗯.....我還好.....」

Darth Vader不接受這個答案，他要 **確保** Obi-Wan夢到的是什麼，他要知道對方的一切，不能讓他有所保留。他的手撫上了Obi-Wan沾滿汗水的臉蛋，因過快的心跳而變得微熱的臉蛋朝他的掌心靠去，無意識地向微涼的手磨蹭數下。「你夢到了什麼嗎？」Obi-Wan明亮的灰藍色雙眼還是充滿了恐懼，咬著下唇，不知從何說起。

男生沒有感著追問他想得到的答案，他有信心只要讓Obi-Wan回過神來，對方便會如實相告。Obi-Wan終於深呼吸了一口氣，緩緩地開口：「我......在一個控制塔內，到處都是血液和屍體，我的手沾滿了血液。」幸好還被那景象佔霸了思緒的Obi-Wan，並沒有留意到Darth Vader在聽到他的話的同時僵硬了一下。

Darth Vader當然知道對方所說的是他在Mustafar所做的事，那些分離份子早就在成了他光劍下的亡魂。他害怕自己黑暗的回憶會在他的臉上劃出了裂痕，洩露了面具下不為人知的秘密，只得讓自己的思緒放空，不允許自己回想。

他親上了Obi-Wan的唇瓣，安撫對方混亂的情緒：「你沒有殺掉任何人，那只是個夢境。你要喝點茶嗎？」暫時他只能想到讓Obi-Wan喝下混有抑制記憶成份的茶，讓他醒過來時便會遺忘這個插曲。在無人的廚房內，Darth Vader的腦海內灌滿了Mustafar的岩漿，熱度包圍著他，又因冰冷的身體而墜入冰窖。他發誓過自己這次無論如何都會保護對方，讓他一直活下去。

Darth Vader把茶遞給Obi-Wan，看到後者毫不猶豫地把它一喝而盡，心中為此而竊笑，又被矛盾的自我厭倦情緒擊中。他不應該為Obi-Wan的聽話溫馴而暗喜，他固然想要得到Obi-Wan完全的信任，但是他瞭解自己不應該用這種方法來控制Obi-Wan。是黑暗面使他扭曲了嗎？這想法如雷電擊斃了自己，甚麼也可以改變，唯有他對Obi-Wan的愛是不應有變的。這不是單單的佔有慾，不是禁錮，而是用生命愛著對方，想和對方白頭偕老。

看到Obi-Wan躺在床上，Darth Vader也緊隨其後，馬上緊緊地擁抱著Obi-Wan，再次使用了絕地的小技倆：「我在這裏，睡吧，Obi-Wan。我愛你。」耳邊傳來Obi-Wan迷濛的哼聲，再次回到夢鄉。聽著Obi-Wan原應好比世上最讓人放鬆平穩的呼吸聲，Darth Vader卻無法入睡。

一方面他並不知道Obi-Wan忽然夢到過往是代表什麼，會否與他和Bail的相會有關。他沒有詢問對方為何會離開Coruscant，前往Bail的居所，畢竟他理應是不知道的。Obi-Wan是因為想知道往事而尋找Bail，還是已經憶起部份過去而向Bail確認。不過不管是哪種，方向都指向不理想的一方。他盤算著加強茶葉的藥效，抑制Obi-Wan的一切，他決定明早要去相討。

另一方面是他看到戀人在受苦，他卻無能能力。他知道自己即使醒著陪伴Obi-Wan也是無濟於事，在厲害他也不能擾亂Obi-Wan的夢境，甚至是思想。男生就只能這樣守在他的身旁，若他夢到讓他害怕的事，他還能馬上把他從夢境的枷鎖中把他解救出來。他暗自向原力祈求不要奪走Obi-Wan，可是他仍然得不到任何回應。

翌日，他小心地探著Obi-Wan的話，看看他還記不記得昨天的事。對方那記得自己做了惡夢，卻完全想不起內容的回應讓他放下了一定的戒心，暗自許諾會再次讓事情好起來的。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊今天更新來啦！
> 
> ＊可憐的Anakin，我真的很討厭Darth Sidious...
> 
> ＊還有兩章就完結了呢，然而我還沒寫完，會努力把它及時完成噠！別擔心！
> 
> ＊斜體是夢境哦

自從那次他前往了Lothal以後，反抗軍的暴亂無止境地在字宙間爆發，Darth Vader經常也要出勤，不能陪在Obi-Wan的身邊，也不能把他帶上。因此他總會盡快完成他的任務，回到戀人的身邊，也珍惜每一秒和對方相處的時間。

他看到Obi-Wan慵懶地攤在沙發上閱讀書籍，沉醉在書本中的男人並沒有察覺到Darth Vader已經到家了，雙眼繼續掃描那些文字，一手不斷輕捏肉肉的下巴。認真的樣子讓Darth Vader有一刻看到了絕地大師Obi-Wan，但他只是盡快趕走了這些想法，把頭盔脫掉，放輕腳步，悄悄地跪到Obi-Wan的身後，對對方在看什麼書毫無興趣，只是一手環過Obi-Wan的肩膀，得到戀人一個歡迎回家的親吻。

「這麼快就回來了，我還以為你要再多花上兩三天的時間才會回來？」Darth Vader點點頭，讓額頭抵在對方的頸窩間，肆意地汲取他身上散發著那令人著迷的香氣。「我想念你，很想念你。 如果在看不見你我會死掉的，所以今天必須要回來一下。」他寵溺地讓細碎的吻落在Obi-Wan的脖子上，親密的行為讓他心滿意足地笑了。Obi-Wan一邊縮起肩膀，一邊輕笑說到：「這樣拋下責任可不好啊，我的殿下。」

這個從未被說過的稱呼讓二人忍俊不禁，Obi-Wan這樣稱呼他的感覺實在太奇怪了。「你才是我最大的責任。」Obi-Wan沒有什麼可以說的話，只能以親上對方的額角作回應，希望Darth Vader能體會到自己的心情。「你在看什麼啊？」Darth Vader看著那本被主人遺忘似地放在肚皮上的書本，隨意順問對方。

「我快要悶死在這裏，所以出去買書了。」憶起曾答應過對方要一同出去買書的承諾，男生自責地垂下眼簾，過了一會才敢對上Obi-Wan的雙眸，說著：「我很抱歉，沒能遵守承諾。」Obi-Wan不明所以及的歪著腦袋，不太理解對方說的是什麼。看著Obi-Wan那雙在光線折射下所演變成的翠綠色，Darth Vader只能著迷地沉醉在這些無與倫比的雙眼中，想沉淪在對方專注的凝視中。

他還是讓自己抽離了對方的凝視，寵溺地在對方的唇上親吻一下，解釋著他的話：「我說過要和你出去的，抱歉。」Obi-Wan睜大雙眼，嘴巴微啓，看上去就像他完全忘記了這個諾言。「噢，我得說我忘了這事。」Darth Vader裝出現生氣的樣子，半瞇著雙眼盯著對方，懲罰般地輕咬對方的肩膀，耳邊只是傳來戀人甜蜜的輕笑聲。

「那今天我弄晚餐，殿下？」Obi-Wan捧著Darth Vader的臉蛋，抱歉地在男生的唇瓣上啵了下。Darth Vader對這個親吻毫不滿足，雙手把Obi-Wan撈進自己的懷中，熱情地吻著對方，控制著力度讓自己不會咬傷對方。迎合自己的Obi-Wan讓他身心滿足，即使Obi-Wan還是拉開了和自己的距離。「那我去弄菜了。」Darth Vader放開了戀人，讓對方煮飯。

看到Obi-Wan在廚房內忙碌地炮製著晚餐，男生感覺到心中不能抑壓的愛意及溫暖流動到身體每一處，這是他夢寐以求的事，從小時候他一直都想享受這平凡的光景，Obi-Wan和自己在一起，不用思考戰爭或是其他種種。那時他想要當一個絕地大師，可事實是他更渴望能光明正大地和戀人在一起，就像現在一樣，沒有別人，只有二人。

這不代表他不會害怕，他還是恐懼很多不確定的因素，例如他擔憂Obi-Wan會恢復記憶，恐懼Darth SIdious有天會把戀人殺掉。他對Obi-Wan的愛有多深，就有多害怕他會失去對方。有時候，他覺得自己還是那個九歲的奴隸，他是Darth Sidious的奴隸，甚至是在原力安排下的一個奴隸。他更是一個為愛以生的奴隸，但這是他惟一不在乎的身份，他願意扣上鎖鏈，跪在地上懇求Obi-Wan分享一點愛給自己。

他很慶幸Obi-Wan也是愛著自己，願意分出他的愛意。即使Obi-Wan從來沒有說出口，但Darth Vader知道他很享受被他溺愛的感覺。有時候Darth Vader會在對方睡覺的時候來回地吻著他能觸及到的肌膚，懷中人總是會舒服地悶哼著，然後下意識地放鬆自己的身體，向自己靠去，好能得到更多。Darth Vader抱緊了懷中睡得正香的戀人，也隨著Obi-Wan的腳步緩慢地入睡。

_九歲的Anakin看著眼前走進來的絕地師徒，長髮的男人跟著Watto走到店後，把他的學徒留在店舖內。那個耳邊掛著學徒辮的少年好奇地打量著店內的零件，看上去很驚嘆。Anakin不知道對方為什麼要這麼驚訝，可是看著對方那雙大大的灰藍色眼眸時，他像是能看見對方被一種不知名的光芒包圍著。那時的他還不知道那是對方身上散發著的光明原力，只覺得對方就像他聽過的天使一樣。_

_Anakin毫不猶豫地詢問少年：「你是個天使嗎？」那個少年這時才把他的注意力放到他的身上，但他不介意對方此刻才注意到自己的存在，他想讓那個少年一直用那雙動人的雙眼看著自己。少年一臉疑惑，顯然聽不清楚自己在說什麼。「很抱歉，我剛才沒聽到你在說什麼，你介意多說一遍嗎？」Anakin重複了一遍自己說的話：「我說，你是個天使嗎？那些飛行員說，那是宇宙間最美麗的生物。」_

_少年一手掩著自己的嘴巴輕笑著，走到Anakin的面前，少年的手很溫暖，他的手撫過Anakin的頭髮，男生很喜歡這種感覺。看到他的笑顏，Anakin更確信對方就是天使。「謝謝你稱讚我漂亮，但就我所知，天使是不存在的，很抱歉。」Anakin很喜歡他那溫柔的嗓音，可是對方說出來的話卻是如此殘忍。他失望地皺起臉蛋，腦袋一轉卻又想到了什麼。_

_「你有到過全宇宙嗎？」那個少年搖頭回應：「我並不認為有誰能探索過整個宇宙。」Anakin低下頭思考，少年這樣說就是代表他沒有到過全宇宙，那麼他怎麼可以這樣認為呢？可能他只是不知道自己的真正身分是個天使？噢不，這太可憐了。「那麼你怎能確定全宇宙都沒有天使呢？」看到少年咋舌的樣子，Anakin知道自己說對了，他並沒有反駁的餘地。_

_他沒有介懷對方沒有回應自己的問題，只是瞪大著雙眼，向對方許下承諾：「總有一天我會帶你踏足宇宙各處，我答應你，我會離開這裏的！」對方衝口而出：「我以為你是個奴隸？」Anakin生氣地反駁：「我是個人，不是奴隸！」為什麼每個人都要這樣說自己？即使他是天使也不能原諒！他感應到自己距離離開奴隸生活的時間不長了，他確信自己的直覺。_

_少年馬上道歉：「對不起，我不是故意的。」他靠在Anakin坐著的桌子旁，Anakin彷彿能嗅到對方身上帶著的香味，這撫平了他內心的怒火。「所以，剛才你說的話還成立嗎？帶我到宇宙各處？」Anakin展露出一個大大的燦爛笑容：「嗯！你會等我嗎？」聽到他的話後，少年也勾起了笑容：「會，但我不能在這裏等你。待你離開了Tatooine以後再來找我好嗎？」_

_得到了對方的答允，Anakin點點頭便向前抱著Obi-Wan的脖子，像他的母親會向他所做的，在對方的臉上留下一吻後，又頂著燒紅的臉頰回到剛才坐著的位置上。他吻了天使！意識到這點的Anakin多想馬上和他的朋友們炫耀。少年再次開口：「我是Obi-Wan Kenobi，你的名字是？」Anakin再次看著少年，一臉自豪地回應：「我的名字是Anakin Skywalker！」_

_畫面一轉，他便已經和Obi-Wan站在Qui-Gon的葬禮儀式上，被剪去學徒辮的年輕武士難掩面上的悲痛，Anakin知道對方現在一定很難受。那個男人讓自己擺脫了奴隸的身分，讓他能夠跟上他們，和他的天使在一起。雖然他無法救出母親，但無礙這個男人是個好人，而這個任務是屬於他自己的，他會盡快釋放Shmi。_

_他看著他的天使，那個溫柔的笑容不見了，身上圍繞他的光茫被一層灰暗蓋上了，雖然沒有污染那些光明的原力，卻被掩蓋住。這讓Anakin覺得很不好受，他只可以稍微抬起小手，握上那隻垂在身邊的大手，那撫過自己的手回握上他的。Obi-Wan那雙藏不住憂傷的眼眸看向了他，仍舊溫柔的嗓音響起了：「你會變成一個絕地，我答應你。」_

Darth Vader睜開了眼睛，一臉不理解地凝視著天花板。他已經很久沒做夢了，無論是美夢或是惡夢也好，都已經和他沒有關係。即使與其說這個是夢，倒不如說是回憶，是他和Obi-Wan初遇的情境。他不知道自己為何會在此刻憶地往事，但他對此沒有什麼意見，沒有喜悅或是擔憂，而是很久沒有過的平靜。

他轉過頭，看著背靠於懷中那還是熟睡的男人，在對方的後頸上輕吻一口，才小心地把目己的手抽出來，走到廚房內為戀人準備早餐。他常常會研究出不同款式的菜，好讓Obi-Wan不會吃膩，而且他也很享受看到對方臉上展現出驚喜的神彩，所以這對他來說根本就不是什麼。

他不用回頭便已經知道Obi-Wan已經醒過來了，在Obi-Wan要走進洗手間以前，他迅速地一手把他拉進懷抱中，看著Obi-Wan仍然未完全醒過來的雙眼頓時瞪大了，亂翹的髮絲因突如其來的拉扯而在空中動了數下，紅唇吐出輕呼，男生便已經按捺不住內心的騷動，向對方靠去想要親吻戀人。可惜事與願違，Obi-Wan在意識到他要親上去的時間，雙手已經抵在Darth Vader的臉頰上，推走他的臉。「不不不，我還未刷牙洗臉。」

Darth Vader被捂住了嘴臉，只能悶悶地口齒不清地說道︰「我不介意。」就算Obi-Wan剛在戰場前線回來，好幾天都沒有洗澡，他都不介意張開雙手擁抱對方，低頭吻上讓他眷戀的唇瓣，更別說是現在這種小事了。

可是Obi-Wan只是笑著翻了下白眼，再次拒絕了他的索吻︰「我相信你可以等一下的。」還沒等Darth Vader反應過來，Obi-Wan就在他的懷中掙脫出來，一下子便溜進了洗手間。Darth Vader不滿地低哮，卻喝只能無可奈何地看著Obi-Wan連早安吻也不給自己就跑走了。他生著悶氣，在廚房內稍稍收拾東西便捧著二人的早餐回到吃飯的地方。

他坐在Obi-Wan身旁的位置上，只見對方不以為然地拿著餐具，眼睛閃爍著期待的神色，準備進食時，他只能一臉怨恨地看著他。感覺到自己投向的視線，Obi-Wan這時才扭過頭，一臉茫然地看著他︰「什麼？」他竟然忘記了！男生憤憤地想到，眉頭鎖得更深︰「我的吻呢？」

Obi-Wan幾乎是噗嗤地笑了出來，看到他的笑話，Darth Vader的怒意基本也消了一大半，他從來都對他的笑容毫無抵抗力。在Obi-Wan靠近輕吻上他的唇時，他就完全不再生氣了。不過他還是故意板著臉，佯裝副生氣的樣子，希望能讓Obi-Wan記得早安吻的重要性。

在享用早餐期間，Darth Vader憶起維修人員說千泉廳已經修理好了，他決定今天就把Obi-Wan帶到他以往最喜歡的地方，他知道Obi-Wan有多喜歡那處，相信現在也不會例外。Darth Vader領著男人走到千泉廳，順便和對方介紹皇宮內的裝飾，就像當年Obi-Wan為他講解的一樣。

他把他還有印象的裝飾的簡介告訴他，而事實上他也知道為了帝國的建設，聖殿為改造為皇宮，很多舊有的裝飾都被破壞了。最明顯的是在聖殿門前的「四位大師」雕像，那是Darth Sidious在一開始改建時，最先下令要破壞的東西。他不由得在思考，Obi-Wan會感覺到這裡少了點什麼嗎？

他不知道，更不會問對方，他只是繼續介紹這個地方，直至他們牽著Obi-Wan走到千泉廳的門前，才停了下來。想到Obi-Wan曾和他說過，他小時候曾在這裏發生過什麼事，以及自己成為對方的學徒時，老是喜歡在這裏偷偷在遠處躲著，觀察對方在這裏冥想。想到過往簡單的小事，Darth Vader輕輕勾起了嘴角，真想讓他們就那樣單純下去，或者讓Obi-Wan就這樣單純地過活就好了，他會承受所有不好的事情。

「我得說現在帝國還在建設中，除了維持這裏環境的工作人員外，基本都沒有人來了，我也不太清楚裏面現在是什麼情況，不過我猜你會喜歡的。」Obi-Wan一臉疑惑地看著他，不知道男生在打什麼主意。看到他這個樣子的Darth Vader笑意更深，他把門扉推開，毫不意外地看到對方一臉震驚的樣子。

Obi-Wan向前踏進草地內，閉上眼亮的雙眸，感受著這個地方所帶來的舒適。Darth Vader輕笑著把脫下的頭盔隨意放到一邊，也跟在Obi-Wan的身後，從身後環抱著對方，下巴擱在肩膀上。「你喜歡嗎？」雖然他是這樣問到的，可是他能在原力中感覺到Obi-Wan不加修飾的愉悅，而且他臉上展現的神情和他小時候初次來到這個地方時的是一模一樣的，可想言之他是還是很喜歡這個地方。

感覺到Obi-Wan在自己懷中放軟下來，溫暖的後背沒有空隙地貼在胸腔上，讓男生不禁滿足地哼了數聲。「很喜歡，不過為何你不早點跟我說這個地方？」Obi-Wan的說話中沒有任何責怪的成份，可是Darth Vader不由得感到一陣抱歉。他知道自己一個在這偌大的地方中卻沒有什麼能做是有多無聊，因為他也經歷過這種只有自己一人，愛人不在的感覺。每一次Obi-Wan獨自前往別處做任務時，他都會感到特別難受。

「抱歉，我總是忘記了。」Darth Vader稍稍向前在Obi-Wan的臉上落下一個吻，男人難以掩飾語氣中的笑意：「我會原諒你，不會像你一樣。」Darth Vader知道Obi-Wan所指的是因為他忘了去市集，而被自己咬了一下，還有今早自己生氣地討吻一事。又想要咬上對方的衝動，只能懊惱地吼了一下。

Darth Vader深呼吸了一口，讓自己回想一下他們到來的原因才開口：「如果你喜歡，這裏就是屬於你的了。」Obi-Wan難以置信自己所聽到的話，轉過身抬頭看著Darth Vader，想要在他的臉上找出說謊的端倪，但男生只是笑笑不說話。Obi-Wan的手放到對方的臉頰上，後者閉上雙眸，用自己的手覆上對方的，享受地向溫暖的掌心靠去。

「這真的......超出了我的預期，但你不需要這樣做的。」語畢，Darth Vader的雙眼睜開了，雙眼緊盯著Obi-Wan灰藍色的雙眸，真摯地回應：「只要你想要，我什麼也可以給你，即是那是我的生命。」男生在對方的眼中看出了慌張，但他不介意，他會做他必須做的事，去讓他留下來。

「不要這樣說。」Darth Vader回想起那時在他做惡夢時所談過的對話，Obi-Wan還是這樣否定他的話，說過要保護他的人卻同時是殺害他的人，多諷刺。所有的憂愁過往，全都只能化作一句：「我愛你，Obi-Wan。」Darth Vader把他的唇瓣貼上對方的，一下、一下地吻上Obi-Wan的唇上。

Obi-Wan甜蜜地勾起嘴角，閉上雙眼享受他孩子氣的行為。Darth Vader看著對方沉醉的樣子，也不住勾起了嘴角，繼續享受和對方在一起的時光。然而不消片刻，Darth Vader便已經聽到Darth Sidious的口令傳到腦海中，說是要聽那個軍事總監報告秘密武器的進度，沒有任何可以反抗的他只得順從對方的要求，止住了親上Obi-Wan的動作，抱歉地和他解釋他有要事，不能再陪伴他。

Obi-Wan點點頭，又扯著他的衣服把Darth Vader稍微拉下來，自己也踮起腳尖在親了他一下才放手讓他離去。Darth Vader撿起那個頭盔，再一次套在自己的腦袋上。他轉過頭再多看一次Obi-Wan的身影就離開了，他走在無人的通道上，只回盪著鞋子和地面碰撞的聲音。

Darth Vader很快便走到會議室，站在Darth Sidious的身旁，聽著Krennic的匯報。他的人站在這裡，但他的心和思緒卻不在這裡。他再次慶幸沒有人能看到自己臉上的表情，也沒有人能知道他在想什麼。

_Anakin忍著內心的痛楚，急速地快步離開這個讓他焗促不已的聖殿。他無法相信Obi-Wan竟然否認對自己抱有相同的感受。他知道對方是向他說謊，因為他知道自己一直都能感覺到他的師傅那近乎無法掩蓋的愛慕，他是確信自己是對的。_

_一切都是絕地議會的錯，要不是有他們在，他早就能和Obi-Wan在一起，不需要再忍耐心中的愛意。他知道絕地不能憎恨，可是自己用整個人生愛著的人竟然就這樣在自己面前拒絕了自己，他不知道自己能走到哪處，只知道自己必須離開這兒。_

_當他意識到的時候，議長就已經在自己面前，驚訝地問道︰「噢，我的男孩。是什麼讓你在這個時間找上我？」Anakin啞口無言，他也不知道自己為什麼就跑到議長的辦公室前，也更是不清楚要怎麼和對方解釋。_

_看出了Anakin的窘態，Palpatine換上了那副熟悉的慈祥笑話，他把Anakin邀到他的辦公室內，為他奉上一杯暖茶。Anakin習慣地坐到了沙發上，接過了議長的茶，卻沒有喝掉。Palpatine坐在他的身旁看著他，說話中帶著了擔憂︰「發生什麼事了嗎？」_

_Anakin低下頭不知該如何回答他的問題，Palpatine只得猜測他預到了什麼事。「是關於絕地的事嗎？」只見Anakin搖搖頭回應︰「不完全是。」Anakin嘆了口氣繼續說︰「我......我一直都很愛一個人，可是那人剛剛否定了會和我一起的可能性。我......我也不知道自己為什麼要到這裡，可我......抱歉，議長。」_

_Palpatine了然地把冰冷的手放到Anakin的肩上，輕輕地撫著，安撫對方：「沒有什麼需要道歉的，孩子。真的很抱歉聽到這個消息，不過真的驚訝有人會不喜歡你，相信對方有些特別的原因才會拒絕你的。」想到Obi-Wan是因為絕地的身份而拒絕自己，Anakin不由得嘆了一口氣，但他不會和對方說出Obi-Wan的身份。_

_「謝謝你，議長。你真是個值得信賴的朋友。」Anakin感激地看著眼前慈祥的老人，雖然他們現在不能談什麼，但他覺得有Palpatine的聆聽，以及偶爾給出有用的建議，已經是美好的事了。Palpatine笑著，把搭在Anakin的手收回來：「不用謝。你可以多來找我談啊，Anakin。」Anakin微笑點頭，把手中的茶一喝而盡。_

在這次的匯報中，Darth Vader並沒有聽得到多少，大概只知道死星已接近建成，而Darth Sidious又笑著向Krennic說好，沒有注意他的走神。他不知道自己為什麼會想起以往的事，但原力告訴他這不是一件好事。回過神來，他便已經回到了千泉廳，站在睡得正甜的Obi-Wan面前，男人正靠著樹幹，腦袋向一邊側去。

Darth Vader小心地坐在Obi-Wan面前的草地上，一言不發地看著對方平穩的睡藝，在只有他們的獨處中，Darth Vader總能佯裝一切都沒有發生過，總能找到自己心中能一點平衡，還有那絲僅存的和平。只是看著對方他就能想像那抹從小時候就讓他夢魂縈繞的笑容，他只想繼續守護那個笑容，僅止如此。

太陽西下，暖和的橙黃色照在Obi-Wan的身上，Darth Vader才如夢初醒地走上前，一手放到對方的脖子後，另一隻手則放到膝蓋後，小心地把Obi-Wan輕易地抱起來。他不願驚醒懷中人，可看到對方自然不過地把腦袋靠在他的胸膛上時，卻忍不住在他的額上親了一口。

Obi-Wan重了，但男生並沒有絲毫不滿，反而是為此高興。一方面是因為這證明了他對Obi-Wan的悉心照料起了作用，另一方面是他不再是那個共和國的將軍，無須擔心宇宙的安寧，他變得健康起來，這是Darth Vader想看見的。

回到房間後，無論Darth Vader的動作有多輕柔，Obi-Wan還是朦朦朧朧地睜開了雙眼。男生再次親上他的額角說到︰「抱歉，但我不能讓你獨自睡在千泉廳裏頭。」超出了Darth Vader的想像，Obi-Wan竟然雙手捧著自己的臉，熱情的啃咬自己的唇，他只能及時地用雙手撐在床上，以免壓到床上的人。

他奪回了主導權，舌頭在對方溫熱的口中探索著，雙手來回撫過他的身體，卻壞心眼地在對方想索取更多的時候拉開了距離，滿意地感受Obi-Wan想繼續向他靠去，卻因不能觸碰到自己而皺著眉。

Darth Vader胡亂地猜測，但揚著一個得意洋洋的笑容，彷彿他肯定這是對的。「怎麼這般熱情？夢到我了嗎？」Obi-Wan咬著下唇點點頭，有些害羞的樣子讓男生忍不住寵溺地親吻對方。「那個夢是怎樣的？」鼻尖親暱地和Obi-Wan的磨擦，雙眼不願離開灰藍的眼眸。

「我們去了探索宇宙不同的星球，只有你和我。」Obi-Wan的回答讓Darth Vader的心近乎被撕裂，他回憶起那時他們初遇時，九歲的自己向對方許下了這個承諾。可是這個諾言現在看上去是那麼遙不可及，宇宙各處都遭受戰火摧殘，他們的身份也不再單純，他有什麼資格和Obi-Wan一同探索。雖然他是這樣想的，但他卻難以控制心底泛上的甜蜜，輕輕地對方的唇上留下一吻。

像是要吻去他的悲傷，Obi-Wan主動地坦誠自己的心意。「我愛你，Ani。」這句擁有魔力的說話確實能撫過Darth Vader的傷痛，無論他們經歷了什麼，都應該珍惜現在和對方在一起的時光。「我知道，我一直都知道，我也愛你。」Darth Vader感受戀人的唇再次貼上自己的，雙目凝視著自己，低聲地呢喃：「我需要你，佔有我。」得到允許，男生才開始動作。

這個晚上是完美的，或者說只要有Obi-Wan在身邊的日子都是完美的。Darth Vader抱著身旁睡得正香的Obi-Wan，指頭輕輕地描繪對方的臉頰，他的愛人是多麼的完美。一陣通訊器的響聲打斷了Darth Vader的迷戀，Darth Vader小心地抽出那隻被Obi-Wan枕著的手，躡手躡腳地拉著通訊器走到Obi-Wan看不到的地方，才接通了通訊器。

「非常抱歉打擾了你，Lord Vader。可是前往Jedha看死星威力的時候到了。」通訊器出傳來沙啞的聲音，Darth Vader揉著眉心，意識到自己大概是在聽匯報時，因走神而忽略了的資訊。他嘆了一口氣，才回應道：「好的，我現在就來。」

Darth Vader在整裝前，不忘錄製一段Hologram給Obi-Wan，告訴他忽然有事要離開一會，明天便會回來。離開前，把Hologram放到愛人能看到的地方，再多看Obi-Wan一眼才小心地關上門扉。

他在死星內看著Jedha的一個城短短在數秒間便灰飛煙滅，不知該如何回應，他不能從中感到任何的樂趣，他能感覺到的就只有Jedha人民在那短短一瞬所感覺到的絕望以及恐懼，一如他那時在Mustafar內所運用過的負面情緒。Darth Vader在這強烈的情感中，勉強能穩住自己的雙腿，讓它們仍能承受自己的重量。

**他到底做了什麼？**

Darth Vader沒有說話，只是徑自離開了原本的位置，回到自己的房間，讓Tarkin和Krennic說話。當他回到他的房間時，聽到他的通訊器發出了短促的聲響，可是在他還沒反應過來以前，就已經停止了響聲。他知道是Obi-Wan想找他，也知道對方這麼快就掛斷了代表他不想找自己，所以他暫時也不打算聯絡對方。

他躺在床上，看著窗戶外的景色，只看見浩翰無際宇宙，縱使有星星的陪襯也是那麼黑暗。有時他會在想自己是不是真的做錯了，可是，可是他真的拯救了Obi-Wan，不是嗎？然而內心的罪疚感是從何以來的？他凝視著星塵，本以為看到Jedha被滅城會睡不著，可是一股力量把他拉到夢鄉。

_他看著Obi-Wan和212軍團乘坐著的飛船駛視線範圍內，內心的恐懼不安湧至全身，他對Obi-Wan這次的任務有種不祥的預兆，心底某一深處在叫囂著是那個時候了，他不能保護他的愛人。_

_Anakin搖頭，嘗試把這些惱人的思緒趕離自己，但這些黑暗揮之不去，緊纏在他的身上，勒著了他的脖子。他想起夢中的Obi-Wan是怎樣死去的，戀人毫無聚焦的雙眼不知看向哪方，臉色蒼白如紙，男生甚至感覺到那具毫無溫度的身軀所給予他的絕望感。_

_在他意識到以前，他再一次走進議長的辦公室內坐下，Palpatine又好心地奉上一杯熱茶。「發生了什麼事嗎，Anakin？你看起來蒼白得像要昏倒似的。」Anakin的手撫上自己的臉頰，他不知該如何回應。_

_「我.....我又做夢，夢到愛著的人要死去..........就像那時夢到母親一樣.........」他說話了，聲音卻顫抖得不像他發出，而是在遠方傳來似的。Anakin低下頭，沒有看到Palpatine展露出勝利的笑容。_

_「我知道絕地不會教你一些事，你聽過智者過智者Darth Plagueis的悲劇嗎？」一個屬於西斯的專稱吸引了Anakin的注意，他抬起頭，看著眼前仍然慈祥的老人，感覺有些不同了，但他並沒有多加在意，只是搖頭表示自己沒有聽過這事。_

_老人吃吃地笑了幾聲，接著說下去：「他是個充滿力量的智者，他可以用原力影響絕地迷蟲去創造生命，甚至可以防止他人死去。他變得很......」Palpatine繼續說著的話，Anakin已經聽不到了，他只聽到「能防止他人死去」這句話。如果他能找到這個西斯，也許他就能讓Obi-Wan繼續生存下去了。_

_可是，Palpatine的話打破了剛才建立的希望。「他被他的學徒，Darth Sidious，於睡夢中時殺死。」Palpatine的手放到了Anakin的肩上，輕捏了下，再次開口：「想想吧，Anakin，想想絕地議會到底暪騙了你什麼，想想他們是怎樣抑制你的能力，還有最重要的，情感。」Palpatine優雅地喝了口茶，就不再說話了。_

_當他再次說話時，場景已經換成是Palpatine倒在地上，一臉虛弱地承受被Windu的光劍反彈回來的原力閃電，顫抖的聲線在閃電與光劍撞擊之聲音間顯得蒙糊不清，但仍能傳入Anakin的耳裏：「救我.......Anakin......我是唯一能拯救你愛的人.........救我...我現在很虛弱.........你必須要選擇.......」_

_Windu艱難地用雙手穩住光劍，想用它向Darth Sidious壓去，可是原力閃電的力量同樣強大，雙方只能僅僅牽制對方，卻不能作出攻擊。原力閃電的威力越來越弱，Darth Sidious艱辛地開口：「我...我不能....撐下去了.......我...我.......我.....哈.......太虛弱了........」Anakin看著地上的Darth Sidious，又看向Windu。_

_他知道只有靠著西斯的力量他才能把他的Obi-Wan救回來，可是Obi-Wan的教導讓他無法決定到底要怎樣做，情感與理智在兩端被用力地拉扯著。Anakin沉重地呼吸著，此刻他只聽到自己的呼吸聲，眼前一閃一閃的光芒讓他無法思考。_

_Darth Sidious最終無力再次向Windu發出攻擊，尖銳的呼吸聲在房間內回盪。Windu用光劍指著地上的西斯，惡狠狠地回應：「我現在就要完全地把他完結。」Anakin知道絕地大師準備要殺了他們的敵人，可是他亦清楚如果Windu殺了Darth Sidious，他就永遠都不會知道應該要怎樣做才能救回他的愛人。_

_「不！我要他幫忙救回Obi-Wan的！」真相脫口而出，讓Anakin驚訝的是Windu竟沒為此震驚，只是連瞄他一眼也不願意，只是死盯著地上的西斯，回應他的話：「Obi-Wan寧願死也不會接受黑暗原力的幫助。」_

_這句話刺激了Anakin，他不會讓Obi-Wan死去的，無論用什麼方法也好，他不會允許的，Obi-Wan一定要活著！眼見Windu準備向Darth Sidiou砍去，Anakin以平生最快的速度抽出了懷中的光劍，向Windu的身軀砍去。沒預料到這突如其來的動作的Windu，連驚訝的時間也沒有，便被對方砍開了一半，就像Darth Maul一樣，從窗戶掉到無底的Coruscant的地面。_

_Anakin顯然未能消化自己剛才的行徑，向後退了幾步，跌坐在地上。不用多想，他肯定Obi-Wan一定不會原諒他的。他彷彿能看到Obi-Wan雙手環在胸前，一臉失望地搖搖頭，可是現在不是擔憂愛人會對自己失望的時候，他必須要救活Obi-Wan。_

_男生跪在地上，低頭卑微地說道：「我會做任何你要的做的事......請幫我救Obi-Wan。我不能在沒有他的世界中生存。我會遵從你的教晦的，我的師傅（Master）。」Anakin厭倦自己要卑躬屈膝於別人面前，他一直都堅持自己是個人，而不是個奴隸。可是，現在他卻開始質疑這點。_

_Darth Sidious一洗剛才的弱態，從容不逼地站到Anakin面前，卑劣地笑著：「好。現在我會給予你一個名字，Darth Vader。」_


	9. Chapter 9

Darth Vader不明白為什麼自己會想起往事，他開始覺得這或許不是什麼好事。如果這是代表Obi-Wan開始回復記憶呢？他和Obi-Wan的紐帶比任何人都要強，幾乎分享是一切。若對方已經恢復記憶，這也許會影響他，讓他也一同憶起往事。

他在回去的走廊上碰到Obi-Wan，他還沒開口對方便已經轉過身來，抿著嘴不說話。Darth Vader看著愛人深呼吸了好幾口，不禁皺起眉頭看向他，即使他知道頭盔內的表情不會被任何人窺探。

他握著Obi-Wan的手，擔憂地詢問︰「怎麼了，Obi-Wan？你在顫抖。」雙手捧著的手在輕顫，Darth Vader感覺到更慌張，是不是有什麼要發生了，是他無法阻止的事？Obi-Wan只是搖頭，牽上他的手︰「我想我太餓了，昨天你走後到現在我都沒吃過東西。」他們都知道這是一個牽強的理由，可是Darth Vader沒有說什麼，只是用指腹磨蹭Obi-Wan的手，讓他們的手緊纏在一起，一同回到他們的房間。

才剛踏入他們的房間，Darth Vader把頭盔脫下來，二話不說地在Obi-Wan的嘴上親了口：「你先休息下吧，我弄點什麼給你吃。」Obi-Wan順從地點頭，然後坐在沙發上看著他。男生走到廚房內，雙手自然不過地炮製二人的食物，專心得讓他暫時能放空腦海。

可是這種安寧很快便消殆而盡，在他把食物都放到餐桌上時，Obi-Wan竟意外地沒有任何動作，只是一臉無神地看著一邊。這很反常，因此Obi-Wan每次在吃飯時都特別精神，從他小時候剛到Coruscant的時候就是這樣，他不得不輕喊對方的名字，讓他回過神來。

當他們坐到餐桌時，Darth Vader看到Obi-Wan欲言又止的樣子，也不知道應該說些什麼才好。他感覺到Obi-Wan身邊的原力變得小心翼翼，像是有所隱瞞似，原力感覺有點不一樣，就像它們覺醒了般活躍。Darth Vader幾乎不能吃下食物，只能抿著嘴，無神地看著桌子，像是思考，腦袋實際卻一片空白，他不知道自己的直覺是否準確，但他總不可能就這樣問對方是否回復了記憶。

還沒等Obi-Wan開口，Darth Vader就知道對方想要搪塞他，想要借故逃脫。他熟悉Obi-Wan，甚至比他本人更熟悉。Obi-Wan除了必要時，一眼都沒有看過他，雙肩垂下來想讓自己縮成一團。在這個時候，他知道Obi-Wan已經恢復了記憶，Obi-Wan在想辦法解開困局，但他們都明瞭二人無法全身而脫。

他無法阻止地把Obi-Wan拉了過來，讓對方坐在自己的大腿上，對準愛人的唇瓣，像是要把他吞噬似地親吻著他，環在對方腰間的雙手則用力地勒著對方，不想讓他有一絲機會離開自己的身邊。Obi-Wan的指尖幾乎沒入他的肩膀上，但他無法為此感到一絲痛楚。因為相比想到愛人可能會離開自己的這股疼痛，那根本就不算是什麼。

男生放開了Obi-Wan的嘴巴，凝視著戀人灰藍色的雙眸，嘗試在裏面尋找一些對方沒有恢復記憶的證據，可是他只在當中找到隱瞞、擔憂，以及......受傷。他確定Obi-Wan已經回復記憶，想起一切，也預料對方最終會離自己而去。

_不要走，不要離開我，Obi-Wan。你是我最後的一點光芒。_

他們的僵局被Obi-Wan打破了，他最後還是按捺不住抬手輕掃Darth Vader的髮絲，後者順從地把頭擱在他的肩上，輕輕地說著︰「我愛你......Obi-Wan。」他渴望得到的回應隔了好幾秒才聽到，得悉對方的猶豫只讓他更難過。

Obi-Wan先站起來，離開他的懷抱回到寢室。Darth Vader感覺到懷中的重量消失了，只能無助地看著他的雙手，他不肯定自己能不能再次抓住他的摯愛，即使他能抱住Obi-Wan的身體，他都無法得到他的心。

嘆息雖無用，卻讓他找回了自己的呼吸。嘗試埋頭苦幹，文件上密密麻麻的文字讓他更沒有心機看。草草處理了一下，Darth Vader也回到了床上，擁著愛人。他無法入睡，他知道Darth Sidious會感覺到有異，可是他絕對不會讓那個西斯傷害Obi-Wan的。

Obi-Wan的呼吸開始平穩起來，Darth Vader知道對方已經入睡了，他的指尖放在對方的臉上，輕輕描繪他的樣子。男人已經再次蓄起鬍子，別人的鬍子看上去都是那麼刺人，為什麼他的愛人的鬍子不會這樣的呢？他的永遠都不會讓Darth Vader感到不舒服，無論怎樣Darth Vader都覺得對方是完美的。

通訊器又不適時地響了起來，Darth Vader不得不小心地放開剛入睡的戀人，看清找他是何人時，以最快的速度穿回裝備，套上頭盔，走到客廳回應Darth Sidious，沒有注意戀人在床上發出悶哼。

「Master。」藍色的人影在眼前亮了起來，男生馬上低下頭，等到對方說話。「Lord Vader，我認為Krennic的死星計劃出了岔子，接下來你必須找到那些反抗軍，把他們刪除掉。」Darth Vader不能確定對方指的岔子是什麼，但他只是恭敬地順從對方的命令︰「是的，Master。」意料之外地，他們的話題忽然改變到一個他不想提及的地方。

「Lord Vader，我可以感覺到原力中有一股波動，他甦醒過來了嗎？」

他穩住聲線回應︰「我不這麼認為，Master。這陣子我都有好好監視著他，他不像是恢復了記憶。」 _媽的。_

「真的是這樣嗎，Lord Vader？」

頭盔下的雙目閉上了︰「是的，Master。」 _不，這不是真的，西斯。_

「很好，很好。但如果他真的恢復了記憶，你是時候要殺死他了。」 _我永遠都不會再做出這樣的事了。_

「.....是的，Master。」

「他是你的弱點，是必須刪除存在。」 _我是個騙子。但必須刪除的人是你。_

「......」

「我已經給予過太多機會讓你嘗試你的實驗，不成功便要拋棄實驗品，你是知道的。」

「是的，Master。」 _Obi-Wan不是一個實驗品，從來都不是。_

「你要做的是維護宇宙間和平，必須心無雜念。」

「是的，Master。」 _這真的是和平嗎？_

Palpatine莫名其妙地發出了令人顫慄的笑聲，便掛斷了通訊。Darth Vader站起來，轉身打算回到房間，抱著他的愛人，可是他看見的是應該在睡夢中的Obi-Wan正用雙手環在胸前，一臉絕望地看著他。Darth Vader的心不由得來了一陣恐慌，他馬上把頭盔扔到地上，讓自己的眼睛能直接對上愛人的雙眸。

他小心翼翼地走上前，緩慢地走向對方身邊，不想嚇壞眼前的愛人。可是每當他前進一步，對方便向後退一步，不願意被他接觸自己。Obi-Wan的眼中寫滿了難以置信還有受傷，不用細思也知道對方聽到了最重要的一部分——要殺掉他的那部份。

所有東西變得支離破碎，Darth Vader眼中的戀人也在粉碎，他的世界在瓦解，一片片的掉落在他的面前，滿腦子只有數個字︰Obi-Wan恢復記憶了。黑暗的房間內什麼都看不見，唯有Obi-Wan的指控最為真實。男生無言以對，他不知應該怎樣回應戀人的話，只知道他不應該作出回應。

直至他聽到Obi-Wan一句︰「為什麼不讓我在Mustafar死去」時，他頓時反應過來。為什麼他要這樣說！這個話讓他想起那時Windu所說的那句「Obi-Wan寧願死也不會接受黑暗原力的幫助。」

Darth Vader知道這句話是錯誤的，他曾確信Obi-Wan不會想死去的，可是他現在竟然會說出這樣的話？Darth Vader所做的一切都是為了Obi-Wan，他埋沒過去，摒棄道德，失去良知，只為想把Obi-Wan救回來，他現在竟說寧願死在自己手下也不願待在自己身邊？

熟悉的憤怒再次由心頭上湧至全身，上一次他如此憤怒時已經是在Mustafar的時候了，所有東西都變得火紅，岩漿的灼熱再次衝擊著他的身體。他可以接受Obi-Wan指責任何所做的事情，但他不會允許Obi-Wan想著再次離開自己的，永不！   
  
「你寧願死也不願意留在我的身邊嗎？」火紅，一切東西都燃燒起來，血管中的血液燒燙了他的身軀，他的腦袋，更重要的是他的心，都被燒得灼熱。Darth Vader嘗試壓抑自己的憤怒，一絲殘餘的理智在阻止他做出任何傷害對方的事，可是他現在已經聽不清那僅存的理智對他所訴說的話，他只感覺到這段時間一直以來對絕地的恨意。   
  
沒有料到他突然會怒吼的Obi-Wan顯然被嚇得一頓，灰藍的眼眸寫滿了難以置信，聲音中蘊藏著若隱若現的顫抖︰「這不是願不願意留在你身邊的問題，而是你應該比誰都要了解我對共和國的忠誠，而且你不應這樣強行把我的性命延續下來，你應該讓我回歸原力的。」Obi-Wan嘗試保持說服男生理智地分析事情。可是不，他現在不再是對方的學徒，也不會讓以往一樣退縮或是逃避，即使這不會讓他們得到一個好的結局。   
  
「為什麼你永遠都不明白？我愛你，所以我會用盡方法把你留在這裏！」Darth Vader再次向Obi-Wan走近，後者沒有再後退，正面迎接他的怒火。「這不是愛情，Anakin，這只是你的佔有慾，如果你真的愛我，你會放我走。」Obi-Wan眼中的堅定只讓眼前的男生怒火更盛，男生以為自己對愛人的改造，足以把那陳腐的絕地思緒從他的體內撕出來，可是仍然不夠。為什麼絕地組織的殞落，那些 **可恨的** 絕地還像幽靈一樣纏繞在他們身邊，一次又一次想要把 **他的Obi-Wan** 搶走。   
  
Darth Vader做了很多不會被對方饒恕的事情，甚至剛剛有一整個星球在他的面前化為灰燼，他仍然沒有後悔。即使他不知道自己為什麼會做出這種事情，但並沒有一秒為那些逝去的生命而感到可惜，只要Obi-Wan可以一直在他的身邊，一切都沒有所謂。   
  
「讓你失去記憶是正確的，至少你不會想著要怎樣離開我的！」Darth Vader知道自己已經被西斯的一面佔據了上風，可是他並不在意，面對沒有原力的人根本就不費吹灰之力。他當然不會再次傷害Obi-Wan，而即使他傷害了又怎麼樣？他早就已經掌握了讓對方復活及失去記憶的方法。就算Darth Sidious知道了又如何，他不會讓那狡猾的西斯大帝碰到他愛人的一根汗毛，很快他就會殺了那個讓人嘔心致極的老人。   
  
Obi-Wan摒住氣息盯著他，強迫自己正常地呼吸讓自己冷靜下來，他聰慧的愛人當然知道剛才的話是甚麼意思，但他又能做甚麼呢？「我不會成為你的玩物的，Darth。」生疏的稱呼讓Darth Vader眉頭緊鎖，他不接受對方的冷漠，這種疏遠感讓他心臟被緊揪起來，不過他早就習慣痛楚。   
  
西斯繼續逼近，Obi-Wan不得不後退，直到他的後背貼上冰冷的牆上才被迫停下動作，然而再冷也抵不過他心中的寒。Darth Vader用力地扳起男人的臉，冒出來的鬍渣刺而不痛，強迫灰藍對上金黃。「我、不、會、讓、你、離、開、我、的！」一字一句近乎是咬牙切齒地吐出，過於專注於讓愛人面對自己的怒氣讓他忽略了男人的動作，Obi-Wan毫不猶豫地把掛在腰間的光劍搶過來，迅速地跑到他的身後，舉著那不屬於他的血紅色光劍緊盯著他。   
  
「放下它，Obi-Wan。」Darth Vader瞇著金黃的雙眸，危險地看著他。他知道對方不是自己的從屬，無須聽從自己的命令。但他擁有比對方更高的能力這點，仍然讓他血脈沸騰。更何況他可以看出對方的猶豫，雖然Darth Vader熟知對方不只是在冷靜分析自己離開就會馬上被捉起來，更是因為他面對的是自己。回到一年前，Obi-Wan並沒有殺掉他，更別說是現在。   
  
Darth Vader在賭，賭他們兩個就算走到這一步，Obi-Wan還是無法傷害自己。他冷靜而優雅地緩步走上前，低沉且魅惑的聲音誘惑地響起：「你可以殺了我，Master。我對你做了這麼多壞事，我值得死去，不是嗎？殺死了我，你便能解脫了。」這是一場毫無懸念的賭注，他一定會贏，因為 **他的Obi-Wan** 是如此的深愛自己。   
  
男生已經走到光劍的尖端與他的心臟只有一指之隔的距離，Obi-Wan如要讓他受傷再逃脫是簡單不過的事情，可是他不可能會做到的。Darth Vader臉上勾起了從加容不迫的笑容，滿意地看到隨著他的逼近，血紅的光劍越發舉高，頂端逐點向上。直到西斯走到對方的面前，大手覆蓋到對方緊握著光劍那微微顫抖的手上，輕鬆地把他的光劍抽出來關掉放回腰間上。   
  
「你永遠也不會知道當初為了讓那個西斯拯救你是有多困難，為了讓你失去記憶和對原力的敏感讓我幾乎以為你真的要永遠離開我了。但感謝原力，幸好最終你存活了。可是你不知道你體內的原力有一部分是我的，所以你才會在我不在身旁時感到特別累，你的身體，你的思想，你的心臟，全都是 **我的** 。你永遠也不能離開我，雖然我也不想你像之前一樣溫順，但你必須要在那個狀態才不會被Palpatine殺掉，我會保護你的，而我也知道你會再次捱過那個療程。」Darth Vader的手撫過Obi-Wan的臉，近乎是憐憫地看著對方。   
  
習慣把情緒釋放在原力中的Obi-Wan，在失去原力後的他就像被狼盯上的白羊一樣，簡單而懂。Darth Vader可以感受到男人在心中擴散開來的驚慌，輕顫的聲音無法掩飾他的不安︰「你想做甚麼？」西斯享受著從原力傳過來的恐懼， **臣服他** ，然後他會把一切都會還原基本。他們會再次幸福地生活下去，就像甚麼都沒有發生過一樣，到時候他也會處理好所有絕地和西斯的破事，一切都會好起來的。   
  
雙手捧起Obi-Wan蛻去臉色的臉頰，金黃色的雙眼打量著男人的灰藍，讓嘴巴對上他的唇瓣，輕輕地親吻他。「幾天後你便會知道了。你會留在這裡，直至我回來。」看著前絕地大師木訥地重複他的心靈暗示，那無可比擬的滿足讓Darth Vader不得不欣賞絕地那些小把戲。失去了對原力的依賴，加上Obi-Wan對自己的信任，要對他進行暗示真是輕而易舉。   
  
Darth Vader在對方的額上烙下一吻，繼續指示對方︰「現在睡吧，我的愛人。」Obi-Wan看著他眨眨眼睛就不住靠在他身上入眠。把男人放置到床上，為對方蓋好被子，雙眼不願意離開對方平穩的睡顏。摘去手套的指尖滑過對方的臉龐，剛才的怒氣已不再復存，Darth Vader知道自己的雙眼已經回復正常的藍。   
  
「我不會讓他把你奪走的，天使。」他早就料到Darth Sidious有朝一日會插手破壞他和Obi-Wan，所有對西斯大帝的承諾都只是謊言，對他來說只有Obi-Wan就已經足夠。他再需要幾天，只要幾天他就可以解決這一切。   
  
他提著對方的手，在手背上輕吻，低聲向沉睡的愛人承諾。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊抱歉工作原因，才到家！
> 
> ＊先附上最後一章，晚點再發個後記
> 
> ＊感謝你們還在看喔，我不是甚麼文筆很好的寫手，這點我還是很清楚的嗯
> 
> ＊經過了四年，這篇終於寫完了，正文始於16年Ewan生賀，結於20年Ewan生日，生日快樂Ewan <3
> 
> ＊最近很努力的在搞蝙蝠家，應該一段時間不會寫AO，但靈感來了的話誰知道呢。我還有很多好玩的AO長篇梗（自己說），會努力一直寫的_(:3UL...

Darth Vader不知道在這個時候單獨把Obi-Wan留在Courscant是否一個正確的選擇，把毫無能力的愛人獨留邪惡的西斯大帝附近，這不是一個明智的方法。可是他需要盟友，去推翻Darth Sidious。說實話現在宇宙存亡對Darth Vader來說已經不再重要，男生無意掌管宇宙，從9歲開始他一直想要掌握的只有他愛人的心，他只想Obi-Wan可以一直待在自己身邊。  
  
他盡量把一切從簡，Darth Vader早就知道Bail暗地裡支持反抗軍的事業，只是他一直無意揭穿對方。現在他需要讓對方以最快的速度團結反抗軍，假設他無法刪除Darth Sidious，他需要讓Darth Sidious的帝國殆落。  
  
而要讓Bail信服的最快方法是，以Anakin Skywalker的臉頰來說服對方。當他繼續以Darth Vader的身份和Bail一同進入只有他們的會議室時，男生把他的頭盔取下來，不意外地看到對方震驚不已的模樣。他沒有多餘的時間解釋，直接了當地告知對方他需要他們的力量，協助他推翻Darth Sidious，他將會在這一兩天暗殺西斯大帝。  
  
所幸的是Bail也沒有讓Darth Vader解釋任何事，男生看著對方眼底的震驚逐漸回恢理性，冷靜地詢問︰「是甚麼讓你突然有這個想法。」Darth Vader閉上湛藍雙眸，深吸了一口氣︰「為了Obi-Wan。」想到Obi-Wan，一股不詳的預感倏然湧上心頭，身旁的原力正不安地躁動起來，彷彿在催促他快點，為什麼要催促他？難不成……  
  
Darth Vader猛然睜開雙眼，原力在上，如果Obi-Wan出了甚麼事，他會把整個宇宙燒成煉獄，沒有人可以再從他身邊帶走Obi-Wan，沒有人。他來這裡的目的已不再重要，他立馬把頭盔拿起來想走回到自己的飛船上，沒打算跟Bail解釋一句。  
  
議員看著Darth Vader的一舉一動，忽然想起來對方還是Anakin Skywalker的時候。他無數次在男生的眼中看到對Obi-Wan那毫不掩飾的愛意、保護以及佔有慾，他現在仍然能在對方的眼中看到這些情緒，這是他知道他可以相信對方的原因。Bail的行動比思想更快，不住衝口而出︰「願原力與你同在。」雖然沒有得到對方的回應，但他還是可以看到Darth Vader動作間的一頓。目送西斯的離去，Bail馬上就投入組織反抗軍的事情上。  
  
Darth Vader焦躁地趕往Coruscant，正常需要三個小時的路程硬是逼成兩個小時多就到。當他準備要泊好飛船的時候，原先的躁動瞬間演變成不安，因為他可以聽到Obi-Wan透過紐帶對他說︰「我愛你，Anakin……My Ani…….」緊接而來的是無法逃避的死寂及黑暗。  
  
這種不安蠹蝕他的心靈，無盡的憤怒讓他眼前所有事物都變得火紅，一手擊在飛船上的控制台上。Darth Vader止不住低聲咆哮著，Mustafar的炙熱再次沐浴在他的身上。只是這次憤怒的對象不再是針對絕地，而是西斯，以及最開初就被人蒙蔽的自己。  
  
強迫自己深呼吸冷靜下來，他必須找到Obi-Wan所在的地方。Darth Vader一邊放大感官讓自己找尋到男人所在之處，一邊飛快地在控制台上定位對方的位置。他可以感應到Obi-Wan微弱的原力正勉強地回應他的呼喚，可那光芒現在微弱得就像當初他躺在Mustafar的沙石上一樣，了無生氣。  
  
Darth Sidious必定要為此負上責任，男生渾身上下都在叫囂要把西斯大帝殺掉。攥緊的拳頭隱沒了深埋掌心間那泛白的指尖，他的血液在沸騰，但他的四肢卻如同墜入了冰窟，他無法再承受失去男人的痛楚。  
  
Darth Vader大步地推開Darth Sidious房間的門扉，裡頭的情景幾乎讓他窒息，他的Obi-Wan就這樣毫無反應地躺在房間中央，絲毫沒有一點反應，蒼白而又破碎。一切都已經無法再得到Darth Vader注意，他能聽到的只有自己沉重的呼吸聲。他把礙事的頭盔一下扔到地上，艱難地走到Obi-Wan身邊，雙腳無力地跪到對方旁，小心地把男人擁入懷中。  
  
「Obi-Wan......回來我的身邊，不要走，我愛你，我愛你我愛你我愛你......」承受過西斯大帝電擊的身體泛著病態的白，Darth Vader不知所措地吻上Obi-Wan唇瓣上，可他們並非活在童話故事中，這樣無法挽回他的愛人。男生憐惜地撫過Obi-Wan的臉龐，他的思緒逐漸和當時他們在Mustafar的景象重合，這股絕望毫無懸念地把他的心撕裂成無數碎片。無論結果怎樣，他都必須要戰鬥，他無法再饒恕身後這個西斯大帝，一而再，再而三地導致他失去他的戀人。  
  
-  
  
Obi-Wan感覺自己似是飄浮在空中，他不太清楚自己現在身處何方，一切都是無邊的黑暗。他皺著眉心打量著身邊的環境，他嘗試憶起他到來前的最後一個回憶，而他想起來了，是Darth Sidious。所以他又再一次死去了？  
  
朦朧間他似是聽到了不知從何而來的打鬥聲音，直覺告訴他是Darth Vader和Darth Sidious的對決，他想起了他湛藍色的愛人，心臟傳來的痛楚提醒著自己的失敗。Anakin會變成這樣都是他的錯，他不僅是個失敗的絕地、失敗的師傅，更是失敗的愛人……他早就知道Anakin那些並不絕地的性格，而他非但沒有糾正對方，甚至甘與於他沉淪在錯誤中，這是不對的。 

如果還有機會的話，Obi-Wan希望可以和男生說他原諒他了，因為這一切都不是對方的錯，而是自己的。他也不應該質疑男生對自己的愛，他怎麼可以這樣傷害對方呢？他應該要比世上所有人都更懂Anakin對自己的愛，不是嗎？他閉上雙眸揉著眉心，雖然已經得出自己死去的結論，但他無法解釋到自己還有意識這點。  
  
「不要因為不是你的錯誤而責備自己，Obi-Wan。」被喚到的男人倏然睜開雙眼，看到眼前是熟悉不已的身影，難以置信地喊出對方的名字︰「Qui-Gon……」早就死去的絕地大師還是揚著一如既往的笑容，Obi-Wan覺得自己還是昔日的學徒，莫名地緊張起來。男人知道Qui-Gon了解到他和Anakin的事情，煞是讓他不安。  
  
「這不是你的錯，Obi-Wan。」看穿了Obi-Wan的徬徨，Qui-Gon的手掃上了前學徒的肩膀。「這怎麼可能不是我的錯誤呢？如果當初教導他的人是你，現在就不會……」Obi-Wan咬著下唇不想再說下去。如果Anakin擁有一個真正合適的師傅，一切都不會似現在一樣展開，絕地武士不用在宇宙間慌忙逃難，天選之子也不會墮落成西斯學徒。  
  
Qui-Gon有些心疼地收緊了放在對方肩上的手，他的這個學徒總是習慣把錯誤歸到自己身上。「即使是Master Yoda，也無法洞悉Darth Sidious的計謀。我們都是被他玩弄於指間的棋子。」心底有一把聲音知道對方所說的話是對的，可是Obi-Wan還是無法原諒自己成為對方墜落的主因。 

從身後傳來熟悉的智者的聲音，並沒有讓Obi-Wan回過頭，他只是繼續抿著嘴巴，默不作聲。「對的，Qui-Gon所說的事。」Yoda的聲音逐漸變得更接近，繼續開口說︰「命運，這也許是。錯誤的也許是，陳腐的絕地規條。墮落是注定的，天行者的。」Obi-Wan心頭一緊，他沒有想過這有可能也是原力的安排，讓他墮落到黑暗面。  
  
此時的他動搖了，假如Anakin的墜落是因為原力的安排呢？他深信原力是以一個常人無法理解的形式運作的，即使是原力使用者如他們，也無法完全理解其中。他甚至會覺得在另一個世界中，原力為他和Anakin所作的安排也不一樣。或許就如Darth Vader為他編織的謊言一樣，和男生相愛的是一位女議員，他們只是普通的師徒。  
  
有可能是Obi-Wan是Anakin的學徒，也許Obi-Wan還是Anakin的師傅，只是Obi-Wan不再是他，而是她，甚至或者他們兩個都是學徒，誰知道呢？Obi-Wan無法想清楚為甚麼原力會如此安排，他們相愛，會否從一開始就不是錯誤的事情呢？  
  
「Obi-Wan，你愛他嗎？」意料之外的聲音突然傳出，Obi-Wan回過頭，看到的果然是Windu。Obi-Wan閃躲著三位絕地大師的目光，眼神飄浮不敢對上任何一個人的，猶如當年在被介紹到絕地大師們面前的小學徒。  
  
半嚮，Obi-Wan的聲音才回盪在偌大的空間中︰「嗯…我愛他。」Obi-Wan垂下眼簾看著鞋尖，沒有看到Qui-Gon那可謂慈愛的笑容︰「愛不是罪名。你知道你是他的光，而你是唯一一個可以拯救他的人。」深呼吸了一口氣，他像個剛向師傅請教完的小學徒一樣點點頭。  
  
低沉的聲線響起︰「你的時候還未到，現在回去吧。」Obi-Wan茫然地抬頭看著Windu，眨眨灰藍色的雙眼，顯然無法理解對方話中的意思。不知從何而來的光明突然照亮了漆黑的環境，Obi-Wan不適地用手臂擋住強光，不知是誰把他往前推，他想要回頭看看曾經的大師們，可是光線一直把他往裡吸過去，他無法回頭。  
  
當光芒把他整個人包圍住之前，他可以聽見三人在對他說︰「願原力與你們同在。」下意識地回應他們的祝福︰「也願原力一直與你們同在。」然後又是一片黑暗。 

\- 

黑暗。 

冰冷。 

漆黑一片。 

光明。 

溫暖。 

陽光明媚。 

Obi-Wan再一次睜開雙眸，這次他不再感覺自己飄浮於空中，他正在一個人的懷中。他眨了眨略為乾涸的眼睛，逐漸對焦在眼前低頭看著自己的男生上。他抬起眼眸看向他的愛人，驚喜地察覺到對方的眼底中再也沒有絲毫的金黃，只有讓他無數次沉溺其中的湛藍。  
  
「你回來了，回到了我的身邊。」抬起還是無力的手，撫過男生的臉頰。Obi-Wan不需要原力也可以知道Anakin回來了，從來都不需要感知對方的原力是光明或是黑暗。他知道眼前的男生不再是Darth Vader，而是完整屬於他的Anakin Skywalker。  
  
他看著Anakin搖晃腦袋，和他一樣勾起了一個笑容。「不，是我的天使回到我的身邊了。」Anakin輕輕在他的額上留下一吻，便把他緊擁入懷。他知道對方只是想要確認自己還活著的真相，在反應過來以前，雙手便已經回擁了男生。  
  
「發生了甚麼事情？」Obi-Wan還記得自己遇到三位絕地大師的事情，但他並不知道男生經歷了甚麼，讓他回到光明面。他聽著Anakin徐徐地把事情從他到了Alderaan開始說起，得知男生並沒有再次迷失方向，反之自己從歪路中找回了自身，這樣Obi-Wan不由得自豪起來，主動地獻上唇瓣。  
  
他們交換了無數個細碎的親吻，直到Anakin和他的額角互抵，鼻尖互碰，交換著相同的氣息。想到自己曾做過的事，Anakin不住皺起眉頭向對方道歉︰「我…我很抱歉，Obi-Wan……我不應該……你的原力……原力在上，我到底做了甚麼……」彷彿可以在早已不再被使用的紐帶中感知到對方的情緒，他幾乎同時感覺到那絕望的窒息感，然而Obi-Wan分不清那到底是源於對方的痛苦，還是自身的心痛。  
  
Obi-Wan輕柔的聲音是撫平對方情緒的最佳良藥，他捧著男生的臉，噓聲安慰道︰「沒關係的，Anakin。或許這一切都是原力的安排，只要你回到我身邊，就算沒有原力也沒有關係。我原諒你，Anakin。我原諒你。」Anakin的脆弱他沒有看漏，即使他的男生用盡一切事物來武裝自己，說到底他仍然是那個在Tatooine那害怕失去所有的9歲小男孩。  
  
恐懼引起憤怒，怒火引致憎惡，憎恨導致受苦。  
  
Anakin把腦袋埋在他的頸窩間，衣服沒有阻止感受到那濕潤的感覺。Obi-Wan撫著對方被汗水沾濕的髮絲，繼續開口說︰「來吧，Anakin。我們一同去探索宇宙吧。」感覺到緊擁自己的男生身體一僵，似乎是哭得更厲害，渾身開始微微顫抖。  
  
「你沒有忘記……」Obi-Wan幾乎忍不住要失笑起來，他怎麼可能忘記，他從來沒有在自己的意願下遺忘對方的一切。他點點頭，又想到男生看不見自己的動作，把頭靠在對方的腦袋上。「是的，我從未忘記。所以，我們一同遠去吧。」感覺到他的愛人拚命地點頭，Obi-Wan不自覺地露出一個笑容，閉上眼睛感受對方的存在。  
  
有人會說Anakin是Obi-Wan的光，他不置可否，但有多少人知道其實Anakin也是Obi-Wan的光。他們兩個總是得互相共存，從來沒有任何事物在他們心中會比對方更重要。Obi-Wan也想要守護Anakin眼中的藍，它們總是那般明亮，讓男人情不自禁地陷入其中。  
  
「我愛你。」  
  
「我知道。」


End file.
